<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brief Detour by StarsEncrusted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224333">A Brief Detour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsEncrusted/pseuds/StarsEncrusted'>StarsEncrusted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nightmare after-stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsEncrusted/pseuds/StarsEncrusted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare after-story number 7. Inspired by the chat "A True Horror Story?" Spoilers for lesson 48.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nightmare after-stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Adept of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warped door closes behind me. I look around.</p><p>I'm in the House of Lamentation. Everything looks perfectly normal.</p><p>This is reality Triple-Seven.</p><p>I gave this reality its own number, 777, not because anything of historical significance happens here, but because this reality is extremely <strong>lucky</strong>.</p><p>Whenever I enter this reality, everything is going my way. It's like the stars align to make my road as smooth as possible. It's just one convenient coincidence after another.</p><p>However, this luck concerns only small things — the sort of things that I can handle on my own. The truly important things are not affected by this abnormal luck. I've already checked.</p><p>Still, I have marked down this reality, and I'm entering it now, because there's something I'd like to try out.</p><p>There is something I'd like to steal from the Coven. Something extremely valuable and dangerous. But I don't want to make a mess in the main reality, so I'm using this lucky alternative reality as a test run. The last thing I want right now is to risk alienating the sorcerers.</p><p>If the heist is impossible here, it's impossible in the main reality, for sure. It'd be impossible anywhere.</p><p>"— impossible, it's impossible! It doesn't work like that —"</p><p>" — O Keeper of Doors, the Eternal Watcher, the one who turns the dials —"</p><p>" — gaah, will ya stop wavin' that thing around?"</p><p>MC: ?</p><p>Voices are coming from Levi's room. I creep closer to listen.</p><p>It's Levi and Mammon. Levi is reciting something in a solemn voice, while Mammon interjects anxiously from time to time.</p><p>" — O the one who extinguishes the constellations, Ender of Ways, Bringer of Calamity, the Nemesis —"</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Just <strong>who</strong> is Levi calling upon?</p><p>I turn into a phantom and poke my head right through the door.</p><p>...Huh?</p><p>Apparently, Levi is trying to summon someone. I can tell that much just from looking at the room. He's drawn a chalk circle. A round circle. Decorated with candles.</p><p>That's all it has in common with a summoning circle, however.</p><p>This circle is completely useless and inert otherwise. The symbols drawn around it are just nonsense. It doesn't even have an active barrier, or an open channel. Levi didn't even light a basic offering.</p><p>There is no way this circle could be used for summoning anyone.</p><p>And the incantation Levi is reciting doesn't have any power. Well, except for that part where he mentioned the Nemesis. <strong>That</strong> gave me a start.</p><p>It made me think of the Adversary.</p><p>Anyway, I got worried over nothing. This summoning won't work.</p><p>As someone who's being summoned quite often, Mammon surely must realize that. But for some reason, he looks unsettled.</p><p>Mammon: Stop it, Levi. If ya say enough nonsense out loud, you might actually summon <strong>somethin'</strong>.</p><p>Ha. Mammon, you chicken?</p><p>Leviathan: Quiet, Mammon. I'm following the recitation detailed in the manga "I Summoned a Demon, but I Never Expected Who Actually Showed up, and Even Though So Many People Are Trying to Kill Me Now, My Life Has Become Much More Interesting" precisely.</p><p>Leviathan takes a deep breath and suddenly, he yells at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Leviathan: COME, THE ADEPT OF DARKNESS!</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Levi sounds really into it. He would be disappointed if nobody comes, right?</p><p>Come to think of it, I'm officially a maleficar now. Which technically makes me an adept of darkness (in training.)</p><p>Hehe.</p><p>Invisible, I pass through the door and float to the middle of Levi's circle.</p><p>Levi has finished his recitation and fallen silent. Both he and Mammon look at the circle expectantly. Mammon's gaze is filled with apprehension.</p><p>There is a long pause.</p><p>Then Mammon lets out a relieved sigh.</p><p>Mammon: Fortunately, that didn't work!</p><p>Mammon: I told ya, this manga summonin' of yours is nothin' but nonse — <strong>D'AAAAAAAH?!</strong></p><p>I have removed my invisibility, materializing inside the circle seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>The result of my manifestation is very satisfying.</p><p>With a loud scream, Mammon staggers backwards, and falls into Levi's bathtub, where he lies motionless. I wonder if he fainted from fright?</p><p>Levi jumps in surprise. He stares at me with eyes like saucers. He obviously didn't expect anyone to actually come.</p><p>I give Levi a kind, friendly smile. This should be the first time he's seeing me, so I'm not worried I might be recognized.</p><p>MC: I am here. Who called upon me?</p><p>Leviathan: Y-you, you, you, you — you're the Adept of Darkness?</p><p>MC: Oh, I'm nothing quite so impressive. I am <strong>a normal human</strong>.</p><p>Mammon: Yeah, right! As if!</p><p>Mammon speaks while cowering inside the bathtub. He doesn't even dare to raise his head too high.</p><p>Mammon: Don't trust this "normal human", Levi! This is obviously a disguise! There ain't any normal humans in this world who can hijack your sorry excuse for a summonin'!</p><p>Leviathan: (nod) Y-yeah, you're right, Mammon! The Adept of Darkness is always undercover. To hide under the mask of a normal human, it's an ingenious disguise!</p><p>I grow bored with just standing inside the circle, so I step out, extinguishing some candles in the process. This provokes another squawk of terror from Mammon.</p><p>MC: Anyway, did you want my help with something?</p><p>Leviathan: Y-y-yeah, we do. We need help with something extremely valuable, but dangerous.</p><p>Mammon peeks out of the bathtub.</p><p>Mammon: There is somethin' we want to steal from the Coven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Council Assembles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We take seats in Levi's room. Mammon has recovered quickly, and he has adopted a proprietary tone towards me.</p><p>Mammon: — so you see, my reliable sources tell me that the Coven is up to no good in the Devildom again, and their poachers got their hands on a Spirit of Perfection.</p><p>MC: A Spirit of Perfection? I thought those only appeared in fairy tales. Do they really exist?</p><p>This reality is a bit skewed.</p><p>Satan: They exist. But they're extremely rare.</p><p>The door to Levi's room swings open, and Satan comes in.</p><p>Leviathan: Wah!</p><p>Satan: The Spirit of Perfection inhabits the snowy mountain peaks of the upper Devildom. It's difficult to sight one, and it's even more difficult to catch it.</p><p>Satan: There might well be only <strong>one</strong> such Spirit left in existence.</p><p>Leviathan: Satan, how did you come in? There's a password on the door!</p><p>Satan: Ah, yes. There was some spell locking the door. It was in my way, so I removed it.</p><p>Leviathan: ...! ...!!</p><p>Satan turns his gaze upon me.</p><p>Satan: So this is the human that Mammon summoned.</p><p>Leviathan: !</p><p>Leviathan: Satan, it was <strong>I</strong> who summoned this Adept of Darkness! <strong>Me</strong>!</p><p>Mammon: (smugly) Yeah, this human is mine. We're goin' to use this human to steal the Spirit of Perfection back from the Coven.</p><p>Satan: Makes sense. We can't allow the poachers to hunt down our endangered species. Perpetrators must be punished.</p><p>Leviathan: Hey, listen to me. <strong>I'm</strong> the one who did the summoning! Mammon, have you spread false intel?</p><p>Mammon: Don't make such a fuss over nothin', Levi. The important thing is the robbery — I mean, the rescue mission. We're goin' to set the captured Spirit free.</p><p>Satan: This is only appropriate.</p><p>Mammon: And once the Spirit of Perfection is free again, back to its own home, it might just feel grateful enough to its saviors to give us <strong>a little gift</strong>.</p><p>Satan: A gift of perfection... I wonder what will it be?</p><p>A gift of perfection? That's not what I was hoping to steal, but it could still be useful to me...</p><p>Mammon: I hope it's a perfect dice that always rolls a six.</p><p>Satan: I hope it's a perfect cat toy that can entertain any cat.</p><p>Leviathan: I hope it's an uber rare handmade figurine of Ruri-chan limited to a single copy.</p><p>Asmodeus: I hope it's the ultimate face serum that can replace all other beauty products.</p><p>Leviathan: Wahwah!</p><p>Asmodeus has entered the room.</p><p>Leviathan: Asmo, how did you come in?!</p><p>Asmodeus: The door was open. I thought it was odd, so I decided to check what's going on.</p><p>Leviathan: Satan, you left the door open!</p><p>Asmodeus: So this is the human that you summoned, Mammon.</p><p>Asmodeus is staring at me.</p><p>Asmodeus: Not bad. I should make you my bed toy.</p><p>Mammon: Don't even think about it, Asmo. This human is <strong>mine</strong>.</p><p>Leviathan: <strong>I</strong> was the one who summoned the Adept!</p><p>Satan: So you've decided to join the mission, Asmo?</p><p>Asmodeus: Naturally. It is the duty of the Council officers to deal with the poachers and protect the flora and fauna of the Devildom.</p><p>Mammon: This is the first time you've shown any interest in flora and fauna, Asmo...</p><p>Leviathan: Yeah, this is the first time you've shown any interest in anything other than your own reflection, Asmo.</p><p>Asmodeus: The Spirit of Perfection is unique and interesting enough to warrant even my undivided attention.</p><p>Asmodeus is staring unblinkingly at me as he says that.</p><p>Beelzebub: What's a Spirit of Perfection? Is it edible?</p><p>Beelzebub has let himself in.</p><p>Leviathan: Wahwahwah!</p><p>Leviathan: <strong>People</strong>! So many <strong>uninvited people</strong> in my room!</p><p>Leviathan: My sanctuary has been breached!</p><p>Satan: It did get a little crowded here when Beel came in. Mammon, make space.</p><p>Mammon: Why me? Fine, fine. I'll just sit on the pillow over there — D'AAAAAH?!</p><p>MC: What's wrong?</p><p>Mammon: I sat on something <strong>soft</strong>!</p><p>Mammon: There's <strong>a body</strong> lying here!</p><p>A body?</p><p>I turn to look.</p><p>Asmodeus: That's Belphie. He's asleep.</p><p>So he is. Belphie is sleeping on the pillow here. It is unknown at which point he appeared here.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>I said this reality is the lucky one. Well, it is. There are many convenient things here. Here's an example of one such thing: in this reality, Belphie is too lazy to kill me.</p><p>On the flip side, he's also too lazy to do anything else. Whenever I see him, he's always asleep.</p><p>It's possible that if he ever wakes up, he would attack me. But he never wakes up, and so whenever I visit, I don't have to worry about him.</p><p>Still, it's a little unsettling that I didn't see him come in.</p><p>Mammon: When did Belphie get in?</p><p>It looks like I'm not the only one unnerved by Belphie materializing out of nowhere.</p><p>Satan: Maybe Beel carried him in?</p><p>I glance at Beel, who is at the opposite corner of the room, chewing on something blissfully.</p><p>This is uncanny...</p><p>Satan: Beel, do you also want to come along with us to rescue the Spirit?</p><p>Beelzebub: Yeah, I'll go. I'll pack enough food for the trip.</p><p>Mammon: Beel's presence would increase our fightin' power, but I don't like the idea of dividin' the spoils of robbery — I mean, of gifts from the rescue mission — between more people.</p><p>Asmodeus: By the way, where is Lucifer?</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Satan: He's in the human realm, having dinner with a witch.</p><p>Really...</p><p>I feel a sudden, almost irresistible urge to abandon the heist in order to go and check on Lucifer. What sort of <strong>dinner</strong> is he having? And what's the <strong>name</strong> of that witch?</p><p>Mammon: Good, we won't have to worry about him interferin'.</p><p>Mammon: Now that we all agreed to do the rescue robbery, we just need to chase down those poachers.</p><p>Mammon: Human, this is where you come in.</p><p>Leviathan: The Adept of Darkness would definitely be able to track them down!</p><p>I haven't even started learning the tracking spells yet. However, when it comes to the Coven's smugglers and poachers...</p><p>MC: Any idea where they got the Spirit from?</p><p>Mammon: Sorrow's End.</p><p>Then it's Sorrow — Narrow Way — Daybreak smuggling route, for sure.</p><p>MC: When did you hear about the capture?</p><p>Mammon: About six hours ago.</p><p>MC: Well, here's the bad news first. They left the Devildom already.</p><p>Mammon: No way!</p><p>Satan: And the good news?</p><p>MC: I know where to find them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daybreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon: Whoa! Where is this place? How come we ended up here?</p><p>Asmodeus: Because we went through a portal, Mammon. Obviously. Did you have to jump in fright?</p><p>Mammon: I was just surprised, is all! I can see it's a portal now. And why do ya sound so smug, Asmo? It's not like you use portals every day, either!</p><p>Satan: The door has disappeared behind us.</p><p>MC: This is a one-way illegal portal for personal use. I don't want the Coven to stumble upon it, so there is no way back. In order to return, we'll have to go another way.</p><p>A voice sounds in my headset.</p><p>[Leviathan: As expected, the Adept of Darkness is very capable. This is so exciting. I wish I could be here with you now!]</p><p>Asmodeus: Then why didn't you come along?</p><p>[Leviathan: No way, I can't possibly leave my room! But I'll lend you my support from a distance. I'm here with you in spirit!]</p><p>Mammon: That's not at all reassuring, Levi.</p><p>Beelzebub: Don't worry, Mammon. I won't let anything bad happen to you.</p><p>Asmodeus: Ugh, Beel, did you have to bring a pole arm along? It's so long and sharp. I'm getting nervous just looking at it.</p><p>Satan: The air feels different here. Are we in the human realm?</p><p>MC: Almost. The human border city of Daybreak is really close.</p><p>I push the door of the house open, and the wind blows into my face, carrying the smell of the forest. There's a road right outside.</p><p>Satan: This location seems remote.</p><p>MC: It's less remote than you'd think.</p><p>MC: Once we step out of his house, we shouldn't use magic. The Coven has spell detectors, and I don't want to explain our presence to them.</p><p>MC: So unless you can't wait to meet up with the witches, you should restrain yourself.</p><p>Mammon: !</p><p>Mammon: Why did ya look at me when you said that? I don't want to meet the witches either!</p><p>Asmodeus: Well, I'm sure we could sweet-talk our way out of it, even if the Coven sent someone to inspect us.</p><p>MC: The poachers have spell detectors too. We'd better not give them a warning, or else we'd arrive only to see the empty warehouse.</p><p>MC: Remember, no spells, and no <strong>curses</strong> either.</p><p>Satan: ...Why did you look at me when you said that?</p><p>Mammon: If we can't teleport, how are we goin' to get to their warehouse? Do ya know where to go?</p><p>MC: Of course I know.</p><p>Would I bring them here if I didn't know where to go?</p><p>[Leviathan: The Adept of Darkness is very knowledgeable about smuggling!]</p><p>Don't bring attention to that fact, Levi. Everyone else was tactful enough not to point that out.</p><p>MC: As for how to get there... Come this way.</p><p>Hmm. This door is stuck. Maybe it's rusted over?</p><p>MC: Mammon, kick down this door.</p><p>Mammon: Show some respect, human! Ya can't order the Great Mammon around like that!</p><p>Beelzebub: I can kick it.</p><p>Asmodeus: Yes, let Beel do that. He seems restless. I think he has a lot of pent-up energy that he needs to release.</p><p>Asmodeus is glancing warily at the pole arm in Beel's hand.</p><p>[Leviathan: Go, Beel, go! Crush! Bash! Smash!]</p><p>Why is Levi suddenly in fanboy mode?</p><p>Mammon: Hey, wait just a second — I didn't say I wasn't gonna do that!</p><p>Beelzebub: Mammon, you're blocking the door.</p><p>Mammon: Get out of the way, Beel!</p><p>Asmodeus: Ugh, I can tell this is going to take a while.</p><p>[Leviathan: Go, Mammon, go, Beel! Fight, fight, fight! Kick, kick, kick!]</p><p>This is rather instigating. Even I am tempted to kick the door now.</p><p>Satan: Oh, for all the dead deities' sake!</p><p>
  <strong>SMASH.</strong>
</p><p>Satan smashes the door into smithereens.</p><p>Satan: There, all done.</p><p>Don't tell me Satan was incited by Levi's cheerleading too?</p><p>[Leviathan: Yaaay Satan! Way to go, Satan!]</p><p>Mammon: Satan, I was asked to do it!</p><p>Now that the door is taken care of, the vehicle inside is revealed.</p><p>Satan: Oh, will you look at that? It's a Humvee.</p><p>...Satan, why do you know what it is? You sure know a lot of random things.</p><p>Beelzebub: That's one big vehicle. I'm glad. My pole arm is going to fit inside.</p><p>MC: We're going to drive.</p><p>Mammon: I'll drive!</p><p>Mammon seems determined to seize a task for himself, since he's been deprived of his door kicking.</p><p>MC: I can drive too.</p><p>I don't have a license, though.</p><p>Satan: I'd like to be the driver.</p><p>MC: All right, Satan, you do it.</p><p>Mammon: !</p><p>Satan: Is there something you want to say to me, Mammon?</p><p>Mammon: Nothin'.</p><p>Mammon: I'll take shotgun.</p><p>Asmodeus: Let's get in the car already. I didn't bring my sunscreen. If we stay outside for too long, my skin will be damaged.</p><p>We board the vehicle. Just as we take out seats, and Satan starts the engine, Asmodeus lets out an ear-splitting <strong>SHRIEK</strong>.</p><p>Everyone: !</p><p>Asmodeus stares at the body in the seat next to him in horror.</p><p>Asmodeus: What is Belphie doing here?! We left him in the House of Lamentation!</p><p>Sure enough, Belphie is here, slumped in a seat, and clearly asleep. As Asmo speaks his name, he shifts slightly, and places his head on Asmo's lap.</p><p>My ears are still ringing. No, I'm not imagining that. It's Levi, screaming in my headset.</p><p>Satan: I am not even surprised by this development.</p><p>Yeah, me neither. I was more surprised when it happened the first time.</p><p>Mammon: Ugh, Levi, shuddap, I can't hear my own thoughts.</p><p>Asmodeus: Levi, why are you screaming? You're not even here. I'm the one who got scared!</p><p>Beelzebub: Sometimes Belphie sleepwalks.</p><p>Beel says that like it explains everything. He is unsurprised to see Belphie materialize out of nowhere, and he takes out a snack to chew on.</p><p>Mammon: Let's get movin', we're goin' to be late to catch our prey!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vehicle starts moving. I glance over at Belphie. He seems perfectly content sleeping on Asmo's lap.</p><p>MC: Is it really okay to take him along...?</p><p>This is not a peaceful outing, after all.</p><p>Beelzebub: Yeah, it's fine.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Beel is watching me watch Belphie.</p><p>Beelzebub: I prefer him to be here, where I can see him.</p><p>MC: Does he ever wake up?</p><p>Beelzebub: No, not recently.</p><p>MC: Any chance he's in a coma?</p><p>Beelzebub: We don't think he is. Lucifer said that Belphie is hibernating.</p><p>MC: I didn't know it was possible for demons to hibernate.</p><p>Then again, there is the Demon King...</p><p>Satan: It's possible. Under certain conditions, demons can become... dormant.</p><p>Satan: It usually happens when we're waiting for something. This state isn't dangerous, and it's similar to a long, deep sleep.</p><p>Beelzebub: Lord Diavolo said that Belphie's hibernation is not very deep, because he eats.</p><p>MC: He eats...?</p><p>Beelzebub: Watch this.</p><p>Beel takes out a candy, removes the wrapper, and stuffs the candy into Belphie's mouth. His movements are practiced, and it's clear he's done this many times.</p><p>Belphegor: (munch, munch)</p><p>Amazing. Belphie can even eat in his sleep.</p><p>Beelzebub: It looks a little strange, but the important thing is that he's getting nutrients in.</p><p>I'm not sure if candy counts as nutrients. More like energy.</p><p>...Now I'm getting hungry.</p><p>Asmodeus: Want to eat this?</p><p>Asmo takes a red apple out of his pocket and gives it to me. The apple is warm from his body heat.</p><p>I wonder why he's been carrying it. Maybe he was waiting for a chance to give it to Lucifer?</p><p>Asmodeus: I brought it with me in case I got hungry during the trip.</p><p>Asmodeus: Beel usually has a lot of food with him, but it's all junk food, which isn't good for my skin, and he can't bring himself to share it anyway, unless it's to feed Belphie.</p><p>Oh, Asmo was planning on eating this apple himself?</p><p>MC: We should split this apple between the two of us, then.</p><p>Asmodeus chuckles.</p><p>Asmodeus: I don't mind if we both take a bite out of it at the same time —</p><p>
  <em>snap.</em>
</p><p>Asmodeus: Wow!</p><p>Asmodeus is staring at two apple halves in my hands.</p><p>Asmodeus: You actually split this apple in half with your bare hands!</p><p>Asmodeus: You're stronger than you look.</p><p>I hand him half of an apple, and crunch on my half.</p><p>Asmodeus: You're also skillful with your hands. Beel is strong, but if I asked him to split an apple, he'd just crush it into a pulp.</p><p>MC: In fact, splitting an apple in half does not require any strength at all. A human child can do it. It just looks impressive.</p><p>MC: I could teach you how to do it, if you want.</p><p>Asmodeus: Please teach me!</p><p>Asmodeus takes out a second apple.</p><p>Asmodeus: Guide my hands with yours, so that I understand.</p><p>MC: Sure.</p><p>Mammon: ...</p><p>MC: You hold it like this, and then you place your thumbs here...</p><p>Asmodeus: Mhm. So my fingers go here?</p><p>Mammon: !</p><p>Mammon is twisting in his seat and craning his neck to look back at us. Asmo shifts slightly to block me from his line of sight.</p><p>MC: And then you apply a little bit of pressure, but not too hard, just like this...</p><p>Asmodeus: Oooh, you have such a firm but gentle grip!</p><p>Mammon: ?!</p><p>
  <em>snap.</em>
</p><p>MC: There.</p><p>Asmodeus: It worked, it worked! It's split evenly!</p><p>Asmodeus I can't wait to show off my new skill at the parties!</p><p>Asmodeus is clapping in delight.</p><p>Asmodeus: Oh, but I think I should practice a bit more, first. When we return from our trip, what do you say you and I —</p><p>Mammon: Oi, Asmo, what in the nine hells are ya doin' back there?!</p><p>Asmodeus' delighted smile slips off his lips. His expression darkens, and he scowls.</p><p>Mammon: You're talkin' advantage of the fact that I'm ridin' shotgun in order to hit on a human, aren't ya!</p><p>Asmodeus: You're the one who wanted to ride shotgun, Mammon. Nobody forced you.</p><p>Mammon: Satan, ya say somethin' too! Isn't it annoyin' how Asmo is flirtin' back there, while you're stuck drivin'?</p><p>Satan: Yes. It's irritating.</p><p>Mammon: Well, why don't ya <strong>do</strong> somethin' about it?</p><p>Mammon, I don't think that egging Satan on is a good idea. He's the one driving this vehicle we're all in.</p><p>Apparently Satan is of the same opinion as me. Instead of replying to Mammon, he reaches out towards the control panel in front of him, and clicks the radio button.</p><p>MC: Ah, that —</p><p>Instead of the radio, the headlights turn on, and the road in front of us is suddenly illuminated with a sinister red light.</p><p>Mammon: Whoa! What's with that <strong>light</strong>?</p><p>MC: It's LED — level of danger light. It highlights the targets caught in it according to their level of danger. Useful when you're facing a crowd of minions, and a single hidden summoner.</p><p>MC: The highest level of danger is blue.</p><p>Satan: What an ingenious idea.</p><p>Mammon: Those non-magical humans sure come up with some interesting things, huh?</p><p>MC: No, actually, this is an invention of —</p><p>
  <em>click.</em>
</p><p>Satan has pressed another button at random.</p><p>The noise of the engine mutes abruptly, plunging us into total silence. Even the colors of the surroundings seem to fade out.</p><p>MC: We're now in stealth mode. Nobody can see or hear our vehicle.</p><p>Mammon: Very cool!</p><p>Satan: This is surprisingly inventive, for humans.</p><p>Satan: Human military is not to be underestimated.</p><p>MC: The vehicle is from the military, but it's been enhanced with experimental magic by a sorcerer I know.</p><p>MC: From what I understand, the hardest part was making these magical devices undetectable by the Coven.</p><p>Satan: It turns out this whole vehicle is an artifact. You must know some powerful sorcerers.</p><p>Well, I only know <strong>one</strong>.</p><p>Mammon: Let me press a button too!</p><p>[Leviathan: I don't think that playing around with unfamiliar controls is a good idea, Mammon.]</p><p>Mammon: You're just jealous because ya can't ride this cool human military vehicle, Levi. It's your own fault for not comin' with us.</p><p>Satan: I agree with Levi. Don't mess with experimental magical inventions, Mammon.</p><p>Mammon: You're one to talk, Satan!</p><p>Asmodeus: You and Satan are different. Don't make trouble. We're here on an important Council mission, and not to have fun.</p><p>Mammon: <strong>Now</strong> ya remember that, Asmo?</p><p>Beelzebub: Don't press any buttons, Mammon.</p><p>Mammon: Beel, you too? Ya didn't say anythin' while Satan was doin' that!</p><p>[Leviathan: That's because you're a walking, breathing trouble, Mammon.]</p><p>Mammon: Whaddya say?!</p><p>Belphegor: Mmm... don't do it, Mammon...</p><p>Belphie is even <strong>talking</strong> in his sleep. Can he still be considered asleep at this point?</p><p>Mammon: Belphie, not you too! I thought ya were hibernatin', waitin' for something important? Don't wake up randomly just to contradict me!</p><p>Mammon: And if ya keep tellin' me not to do it, I'll just want to do it even more!</p><p>[Leviathan: Mammon...]</p><p>Mammon throws up his hands in exasperation.</p><p>Mammon: Sheesh, fine, fine. If you're all so against it, I won't mess around.</p><p>Mammon: I'll just press this one button. The lucky one.</p><p>Mammon: The one that says "good game".</p><p>"Good game"? I don't remember a button like that.</p><p>Mammon: Hehe.</p><p>Mammon: All right, here's to success of our mission!</p><p>Mammon reaches out towards the button labeled "GG".</p><p>MC: (eyes widen)</p><p>MC: Wait, this is —</p><p>
  <strong>click. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HUMMM.</strong>
</p><p>A warp manifests on the road in front of us. Within it, a vortex is swirling, eerily silent.</p><p>Satan yanks the steering wheel, barely managing to avoid driving headlong into the warp.</p><p>MC: — <strong>gale generator</strong>.</p><p>The vortex inside the warp splashes out, and strikes the rear of our vehicle.</p><p>The effect is the same as a badminton racquet hitting a shuttlecock.</p><p>There is a flash of a bumper enchantment absorbing the force of the impact. But it can't stop the movement of air.</p><p>With an unnatural smoothness, our vehicle is lifted off the ground, swept off the road, and hurtled towards the nearest cliff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fly, Fly to the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our vehicle is carried away by the gale. All protective enchantments on the shell activate at once, struggling against the current, creating an odd effect of slow motion and zero-g.</p><p>Red lights are flashing. Satan is trying to brake, but the wheels no longer touch the ground, and there is no traction.</p><p>The wind is howling, the engine is roaring, everything is shaking, and someone is screaming in my ear. An invisible force, like a huge pillow, is pressing me into my seat.</p><p>The vehicle is dragged off the cliff.</p><p>Satan lets go of the wheel. In his hand, a purple flame lights up. He's given up on staying undercover, and he's about to bail us out with a spell.</p><p>If he uses magic now, our mission will end in failure. We'll be discovered, and I won't be able to find what I'm looking for.</p><p>If I can't find it here, in this lucky reality, I won't be able to find it <strong>at all</strong>.</p><p>For a brief moment, my eyes meet Satan's in the rearview mirror.</p><p>MC: <strong>The hourglass button.</strong></p><p>I can't even hear myself in this cacophony.</p><p>But Satan seems to hears me. Or perhaps he reads my lips in the mirror.</p><p>The flame in his hand pauses, and he glances at the control panel. In a fraction of a second, he finds the button marked with an hourglass, and presses it.</p><p>And everything stops.</p><p>The roaring gale stops. The vehicle stops in mid-air above the chasm. Even the motes of light stop moving.</p><p>The seatbelt enchantment releases me.</p><p>Asmodeus: W-what's happening?</p><p>MC: Time has stopped.</p><p>The demons fall silent. All eyes are on me, but I don't elaborate further. I don't have much time.</p><p>We could try leaving this vehicle, but we'd be safer inside it than outside. When time resumes, we'd still be caught right in the middle of this gale. Not to mention, we still need this vehicle to get to our destination.</p><p>That leaves only one alternative.</p><p>I get up, and approach Satan. He's watching me in the rearview mirror.</p><p>When I'm right behind him, I reach over his shoulder, and click the button labeled with a pair of wings.</p><p>
  <strong> Bzzz, bzzz, bzzzz.</strong>
</p><p>The vehicle unfolds three pairs of wings of different sizes.</p><p>I reach out with my other hand, and click the button labeled with a candle.</p><p>
  <strong> Shoom. Shoom!</strong>
</p><p>The outer shell parts, revealing a pair of rocket boosters.</p><p>MC: Have you ever flown an aircraft? Or a glider, or a space shuttle?</p><p>Satan shakes his head mutely.</p><p>MC: Here's your chance to try a hybrid of all three.</p><p>MC: This level controls the direction of the rocket boosters' thrust. This level controls the angle of wings. The pedals control gravity, for about 0.3 seconds per minute, and the power of rocket boosters. These switches here can change the air friction.</p><p>I pause for a moment.</p><p>But this isn't the time to hesitate. In order to save our mission, I have no choice but to use seduction.</p><p>I drop my arms, letting them fall on Satan's shoulders.</p><p>MC: To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to try these experimental controls. I wanted to experience flying in this vehicle.</p><p>MC: But I'm lacking practice, and it's just too dangerous on my own.</p><p>MC: A demon, on the other hand, has a much better reaction time than a human. You might be able to pull it off.</p><p>I lean closely, and whisper right into Satan's ear.</p><p>MC: It'll be a new experience for us both. I'll trust you, and leave everything in your hands. Shall we try it?</p><p>MC: I know you haven't used these controls before, but...</p><p>MC: Something tells me that you'll be quick to learn.</p><p>Satan sits perfectly still, his body stiff. Nothing shows on his face.</p><p>MC: So how about it? Do you want to fly together with me?</p><p>The purple flame in Satan's hand extinguishes. He reaches for the level controlling the rocket boosters.</p><p>And time resumes again.</p><p>I grab a hold of Satan's seat as the vehicle shakes violently. It hovers suspended in the air, the wings automatically struggling for balance. There is a howl of the rocket boosters fighting the air stream. The unnatural gale is holding us within its grasp.</p><p>MC: Try decreasing air friction.</p><p>Satan flicks the switch, and it works.</p><p>It works too well.</p><p>Our vehicle shoots upwards like an arrow, accelerating all the way.</p><p>I clutch onto the back of Satan's seat.</p><p>Mammon: Let me drive, let me drive!</p><p>Asmodeus: I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!</p><p>Beelzebub: (munch, munch, munch!)</p><p>Beel is holding the sleeping Belphie with one arm, clutching his pole arm with another.</p><p>We overtake a flock of panicked geese, who are flapping their wings frantically, trying to get away from the sudden gale.</p><p>Belphegor: Wake me up... when it's all over....</p><p>There is a sound of a siren alarm in my ear.</p><p>Wait, that's not an alarm. That's Levi's screaming. I'm not sure why he's excited, seeing how he's not in the vehicle. Maybe he wants to contribute to the atmosphere?</p><p>Meanwhile, Satan has a complaint.</p><p>Satan: All wings move at the same angle. This decreases maneuverability.</p><p>MC: You can control each pair of wings separately.</p><p>MC: Use these controls to switch between them.</p><p>I reach over to demonstrate.</p><p>
  <em>click.</em>
</p><p>Satan: Much better.</p><p>After experimenting with the levels and switches for a bit, Satan discovers that he can ride the gale currents. This increases our speed by an order of magnitude.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, we leave the cliff, the road, and the gale behind us. We burst through the clouds and keep gaining altitude.</p><p>Satan gives a short laugh.</p><p>Satan: This is more entertaining than I'd thought it would be.</p><p>Asmodeus: AAAAAAAAAAH!</p><p>Mammon: GAAAAAAAAH!</p><p>[Leviathan: UWAAAAAAH!]</p><p>Beelzebub: (munch, munch, munch, munch!)</p><p>Belphegor: Zzzzz</p><p>Satan: Hmm, hmmm, hmmmm.</p><p>Satan's in an excellent mood.</p><p>Asmodeus: Slow down!</p><p>Mammon: Get lower!</p><p>Satan: I'd like to practice the controls up there, where there are less interruptions.</p><p>Asmodeus: But we won't be able to leave the atmosphere, right?!</p><p>MC: We will. Rocket boosters don't need air to work. We could travel to the moon, just like this.</p><p>MC: But we'll run out of fuel eventually.</p><p>I point at the rocket fuel gauge.</p><p>At the mention of fuel, Satan stops gaining altitude, and our vehicle hovers in place.</p><p>Mammon: Let's land! Who's in favor?</p><p>Asmodeus: Land, land, land!</p><p>Beelzebub: Land.</p><p>Belphegor: Landing... soft clouds...</p><p>[Leviathan: Fly, fly to the starry sky, fly to far-away lands, pursue the wind of adventure, land on the moon!]</p><p>Mammon: Levi's not here, so his vote doesn't count! As the first in order in seniority here — we're landin', and that's final!</p><p>Satan: All right.</p><p>There is a collective sigh of relief as Satan directs the vehicle downwards.</p><p>I am watching Satan's face as he concentrates. He's turned off the rocket boosters, and the vehicle is gliding down smoothly. It looks like he's already fully mastered the controls. It's impressive.</p><p>And I have a feeling that he's enjoying himself. That's good...</p><p>Mammon: Satan, go for that field over there. It has no trees, and the ground looks flat.</p><p>Mammon has regained his composure, and now he's giving Satan instructions.</p><p>Satan: The landing is the most dangerous part. There is no need to rush.</p><p>Despite saying that, Satan looks perfectly at ease. He's smiling slightly, and even humming under his breath.</p><p>I'm not sure how long I've been watching him. I can't tell if we're in the middle of our descent, or just started. I seem to have lost track of time.</p><p>Mammon: Uh, Satan...? How long are ya gonna —</p><p>Satan: Here we are.</p><p>The vehicle stills.</p><p>MC: We've landed already?</p><p>Satan: Yes...</p><p>That was a very soft landing. I didn't feel even the slightest impact.</p><p>But that ended too soon.</p><p>With some reluctance, I look away from Satan's face.</p><p>Asmodeus opens the door, stumbles out, and lies still on the grass.</p><p>The others disembark, too. Except Belphie, who's left sleeping in his seat.</p><p>Mammon is scowling.</p><p>Mammon: Satan, what were ya doin' at the end? Why'd it take ya so long to land?</p><p>Satan: I was choosing the perfect angle for the landing.</p><p>Mammon: Ya had no trouble flyin' this monstrosity. You were just prolongin' the flight on purpose. And what's with ya nearly flyin' away to the moon?</p><p>Satan: I don't want to hear any complaints from the one who created this situation. I told you not to press that button, Mammon.</p><p>Mammon: And ya milked this situation for all it's worth! When I told ya to do somethin', I didn't expect you'd go that much <strong>overboard</strong>.</p><p>Mammon: We must have circled this field at least a dozen times!</p><p>MC: We did?</p><p>I can't hide the surprise in my voice.</p><p>Satan turns to look at me.</p><p>Satan: You didn't notice that we've been flying in circles?</p><p>MC: No, I didn't.</p><p>MC: I was watching you all the time.</p><p>Satan: ...</p><p>Mammon: ...</p><p>Asmodeus: The best seat...</p><p>Asmo stirs, showing signs of life. He's murmuring something. We all look at him.</p><p>Mammon: What are ya talkin' about, Asmo?</p><p>Asmodeus: I've been wondering which seat in a vehicle is the most advantageous. I thought I'd have the most fun sitting in the back.</p><p>Asmodeus: But it turns out that being the driver is best.</p><p>Satan: Naturally. The driver is the one in control.</p><p>Asmodeus: Riding shotgun, however, has <strong>no advantages whatsoever</strong>.</p><p>Asmodeus: Or maybe you need a brain to take advantage of that seat.</p><p>Mammon: Shaddup, Asmo.</p><p>Beelzebub: All's well that ends well.</p><p>MC: I think it's too early to say that.</p><p>Satan: What do you mean?</p><p>MC: This is embarrassing, but...</p><p>I've been too distracted by watching Satan, and I didn't pay attention to which direction we've been flying.</p><p>MC: I have no idea where we are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I've Got My Eye on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC: This vehicle has a navigation system.</p><p>MC: But ever since we've been caught in that — accidentally generated unnatural phenomenon —</p><p>Mammon: ...</p><p>MC: — it seems the navigation has been scrambled.</p><p>MC: Even the needle of the compass is spinning wildly.</p><p>MC: We're lost.</p><p>[Leviathan: Muahaha, that's where you're wrong. I know where you are!]</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Mammon: Really?!</p><p>[Leviathan: Yeah. I've been tracing your path on the map, and I am watching you via the Devildom's Eye-Spy amateur satellite right now.]</p><p>Mammon: Levi, that's awesome!</p><p>Asmodeus: Levi, that's <strong>creepy</strong>.</p><p>What a relief. My momentarily distraction didn't end up in mission failure, this time. I really have to thank Levi for this.</p><p>I look up, and wave at the sky with a smile.</p><p>There is a yelp of surprise in my headset, and a <strong>thump</strong> of something heavy hitting the floor.</p><p>Mammon: ...Levi, ya all right?</p><p>[Leviathan: Ouch, ouch. Fell out of my chair and hit my knee, but I'm fine.]</p><p>[Leviathan: Don't wave at me like that out of the blue, that surprised me! Don't <strong>smile</strong> at me like that — my heart —!]</p><p>[Leviathan: A-anyway, you've circled the city of Daybreak several times, and now you're almost at the city border, at Marred Glade.]</p><p>MC: !</p><p>MC: This place is <strong>right next to their hideout</strong>.</p><p>MC: We've lucked out. This little detour saved us a lot of time.</p><p>Mammon: Ahahaha! Yeah, the Great Mammon is a perfect lucky charm! Ya definitely won't lose by havin' me around!</p><p>[Leviathan: If you tell me the place where you want to go, I can be your GPS and give you directions.]</p><p>Meanwhile, Satan is flipping through a thick manual titled "Humvee, H.A.V.E.N. prototype", which he has fished out of the glove compartment. He's turning the pages at an incredible speed.</p><p>Beelzebub: Are those berries over there edible?</p><p>Mammon grabs Beelzebub, who is about to take off into the forest, by the collar.</p><p>Mammon: Let's go, the sooner we finish our mission, the sooner we can have a celebratory feast.</p><p>Beelzebub: A celebratory feast!</p><p>Beelzebub is the first to re-board the vehicle. Asmodeus is the last one, and he does so with great reluctance.</p><p>Satan switches the vehicle back to ground-riding mode. We start moving again, but this time, Leviathan is giving us directions.</p><p>[Leviathan: Turn left here... Careful, there is elevation... Watch out for the uneven ground... The dirt road is up ahead...]</p><p>[Leviathan: Turn right, and now just follow the road.]</p><p>Once we're finally on the road, the mood in the vehicle relaxes.</p><p>Satan: Human, I have a question for you.</p><p>MC: Ask away.</p><p>Satan: What are you hoping to get out of this mission?</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Satan: It must be something important to you, if you're even willing to risk your life for it.</p><p>Satan overestimates the risks. As long as we remain inside this vehicle, there is very little the human world can threaten us with. Even falling off a cliff would not be a problem.</p><p>But I have to say, it's impressive how he's been analyzing the situation even in the midst of havoc that's been happening. He figured out my true intentions...</p><p>I feel like I should be more irritated by being seen through, but since it's Satan, I don't really mind. There's no reason not to tell him.</p><p>The demons are uncommonly quiet as I begin to speak.</p><p>MC: Have you ever heard about <strong>the postulate of a perfect circle</strong>?</p><p>Satan: Are you talking about the postulate that a perfect circle does not exist?</p><p>Satan: It states that any circle, drawn in reality, is subject to reality's imperfections and to the influence of Chaos and entropy, and thus is inherently flawed, and can be broken.</p><p>MC: That's the one.</p><p>MC: According to that postulate, <strong>any</strong> circle can be broken. Even the ones categorized as "unbreakable".</p><p>Satan: I've heard of it. But I thought the Coven rejected that postulate.</p><p>Satan: Their reason being, it's a philosophical concept and not a practical one.</p><p>Satan: In practice, many magical circles exist that cannot be broken until after they finish their work. For example, Agis Verite, or Arc Blaze.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Satan mentioned Arc Blaze all of a sudden. That gave me an unpleasant start. What an unlucky name...</p><p>Our eyes meet in the mirror, and a feeling of inexplicable calm washes over me.</p><p>MC: ...So, about that postulate.</p><p>MC: Word is, someone's written a treatise to <strong>prove</strong> it.</p><p>Satan: ...</p><p>Satan: A postulate doesn't need to be proven by definition.</p><p>MC: Semantics!</p><p>I lean forward in my seat in agitation.</p><p>MC: The proof has been published under the title "A Treatise on Perfection."</p><p>MC: It's not a theoretical work. It comes with diagrams and lab experiments and observation logs and everything. This is a <strong>practical</strong> thing.</p><p>MC: <strong>Someone's broken all the circles classified as "unbreakable", and documented the entire process.</strong></p><p>MC: I've heard that the Coven has that treatise now. It's been released as a single copy.</p><p>MC: <strong>I want it.</strong></p><p>Mammon: (<strong>That's</strong> what ya want? Not gold or gemstones, treasures or even rare artifacts, but a <strong>book</strong>?)</p><p>Mammon: (Can ya even sell it, if it's a single copy? The Coven would be on your trail in an instant!)</p><p>Asmodeus: (Mammon, shhh!)</p><p>Satan: If such a thing truly exists, there's no doubt at all that it's very tightly safeguarded.</p><p>Satan: I don't think the smugglers can get their hands on it.</p><p>Satan: You're very unlikely to find it in the warehouse... so you're hoping to get it as a gift from the Spirit of Perfection?</p><p>MC: If I can't get the book itself, I want to at least read a page or two.</p><p>MC: Failing that, I want to confirm that the Coven truly has it.</p><p>Satan: (nod) I see now.</p><p>Satan: You're interested in circle-breaking.</p><p>MC: ...Yeah, it's a little hobby of mine.</p><p>Satan: But I think you're looking at this too unilaterally.</p><p>Am I?</p><p>I've never really discussed this with anyone. I mentioned to Solomon once that I want to study circle-breaking, but that was it.</p><p>MC: ...What do you mean?</p><p>Satan: If you can't break a circle, you don't have to. There are other ways to deal with the unbreakables.</p><p>Satan: For example, you could wear a powerful protective charm. Or you could curse the one who drew the circle in retaliation.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>MC: Can you actually curse someone whose face and name you don't know?</p><p>Satan: Certainly. You just need the traces of the circle itself.</p><p>Satan: "The hand that drew this chalk line" is a valid target for a curse. Many demons use this method to deal with unwanted summons.</p><p>Satan: You can cut off the offender's hand.</p><p>MC: !!</p><p>Even if the Adversary uses a specially trained minion for drawing the circles... sooner or later, they would run out of qualified <strong>hands</strong>...</p><p>It looks like choosing maleficar as a specialization was the right start.</p><p>Satan: If you're interested, I could lend you a number of books from restrictive archives to read on this subject.</p><p>MC: I'm interested. I would really appreciate your help!</p><p>Satan smiles pleasantly.</p><p>Satan: It's no trouble. When we return from this mission, I will prepare the books.</p><p>Satan: I suggest we contact each other in the future by sharing a pair of —</p><p>Mammon: Hold it, Satan.</p><p>Asmodeus: Satan, we've been waiting patiently while you've been discussing philosophy, but you've crossed the line.</p><p>Mammon: If we're establishin' a contact link with the Adept, I should be the first one to do it.</p><p>Asmodeus: Why should <strong>you</strong> be the first one, Mammon?</p><p>Mammon: I have things to ask the Adept about those smugglin' operations and routes. Those poaches need to be thoroughly investigated.</p><p>Asmodeus: Mammon, you're up to no good again.</p><p>Satan: ...The Adept of Darkness is someone extremely dangerous.</p><p>Mammon: I don't need ya to tell me that. This "vehicle" is clearly not normal.</p><p>Satan: So dangerous that it's not someone the two of you can handle.</p><p>Mammon: Ya doubt the strength of the Great Mammon?</p><p>Asmodeus: What are you getting at, Satan?</p><p>Satan: Someone who can infiltrate the House of Lamentation so easily should be <strong>closely monitored</strong>. This is a potential threat to our family, and it cannot be ignored.</p><p>Satan looks at me in the mirror.</p><p>Satan: I'll keep my eye on you and uncover all of your hidden intentions, powers, and secrets.</p><p>...Is it really okay to tell me that?</p><p>Satan: I have to be the one to stay in <strong>close, constant contact</strong> with the Adept. I can't trust anyone else with such an important task. My brothers are too easily distracted.</p><p>Mammon: As if you're not easily distracted!</p><p>Asmodeus: Meow!</p><p>Beelzebub: Meeeow.</p><p>Belphegor: Mmm... meow...</p><p>Satan: ...What's <strong>that</strong> supposed to mean?</p><p>Asmodeus: You know what.</p><p>[Leviathan: MEEEEEOOOW!]</p><p>Asmodeus: ...Levi, your timing is off.</p><p>Mammon: Our point is, you're just as easily distracted as the rest of us, Satan.</p><p>Mammon: As the oldest one here, I should be the first one to —</p><p>Satan: You place too much importance on being the <strong>first</strong>, Mammon.</p><p>Satan: But what really matters in that sort of thing is being the <strong>last</strong>.</p><p>Mammon: ...</p><p>Mammon: Just now, ya sounded exactly like Lucifer.</p><p>Satan: <strong>Ah?</strong></p><p>[Leviathan: Danger! Danger! Approaching the hostile zone!]</p><p>[Leviathan: The perimeter is in sight. Advising switching to stealth mode!]</p><p>MC: We have arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Fairy Who Came From the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right away, I can see that something is different about the hideout. The gates are tightly shut, and the guard's station has a barred window.</p><p>And there is a magical barrier on the gates.</p><p>MC: They've tightened security.</p><p>Satan: Which means that the Spirit of Perfection is likely still inside. They didn't transport it away yet.</p><p>Mammon: We've made it in time!</p><p>Satan: Asmo, this is your part. Go and convince the sorcerer guarding the gates to let us in.</p><p>Asmodeus: All right, it's my time to shine!</p><p>Asmodeus leaves our concealed vehicle and sidles over to the barred window in the gates.</p><p>A bored sorcerer speaks without looking at him.</p><p>Sorcerer: Password.</p><p>Asmodeus: Ta-da! It's me, a little magical fairy!</p><p>Asmodeus: Want to see a magic trick? Look into my eyes.</p><p>Sorcerer: ...What?</p><p>The sorcerer glances up at Asmodeus through the barred window.</p><p>Sorcerer: So what's the trick?</p><p>Asmodeus: ...</p><p>Asmodeus: Of course, it's my incomparable fairy beauty! Aren't you in awe?</p><p>I am listening grimly as Asmo is trying to convince the sorcerer that he's a fairy who came from the forest.</p><p>But something is wrong.</p><p>Asmodeus: Don't you think I'm pretty?</p><p>Sorcerer: Yes, but... password...</p><p>The charming process isn't going smoothly. It's taking longer than usual.</p><p>Satan: (There's a magical barrier on the gates. It must be blocking some of Asmo's powers.)</p><p>Mammon: (Those witches and sorcerers are nothin' but trouble. This is why I don't like dealin' with them.)</p><p>[Leviathan: Or maybe Asmo is dragging this out because he enjoys the attention. He tends to get carried away.]</p><p>Satan: (That is definitely a possibility.)</p><p>Beelzebub: (All this excitement from the road trip helped me work up an appetite.)</p><p>...Beel, don't say something so terrifying all of a sudden.</p><p>Mammon: (Hang in there, Beel!)</p><p>Beelzebub: (The hunger is getting worse. I won't be able to endure it for much longer.)</p><p>Satan: (Hurry it up, Asmo!)</p><p>Asmodeus: It's cold outside. Cutie, won't you let me in? I'd like to continue our chat in comfort.</p><p>Sorcerer: I dunno, you don't look like a fairy. You look like a demon.</p><p>Sorcerer: Are you sure you aren't connected to the Coven? We don't want any of those stiff-necked, law-abiding types around here.</p><p>Asmodeus: You got me, lovely! I'm not a fairy.</p><p>Asmodeus: I'm a cupid.</p><p>The sorcerer gives a short laugh.</p><p>Sorcerer: A cupid? Where's your bow?</p><p>Asmodeus: It's right here, handsome. Take a closer look...</p><p>The sorcerer moves closer to the barred window, but doesn't unlock it.</p><p>Sorcerer: I don't see any bow.</p><p>Asmodeus: It's hidden in my clothes, cutie.</p><p>Asmodeus: Why don't you let me in and do a body search on me?</p><p>Why do I have to listen to this inane flirting? It's really <strong>getting on my nerves</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>RUMBLE.</strong>
</p><p>Mammon: This is bad. Beel's stomach is rumbling!</p><p>Sorcerer: What's that sound?</p><p>Asmodeus: Must be thunder. Don't pay attention to it, lovely.</p><p>Asmodeus: Only pay attention to me. Look at me. Listen to my voice.</p><p>Asmodeus: <strong>Let me in.</strong></p><p>Sorcerer: ...</p><p>Sorcerer: I don't mind letting you in... even though I'm pretty sure that you're Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust.</p><p>Asmodeus: !</p><p>Mammon: (Things are gettin' dicey...)</p><p>Satan: (We might have to end up using force.)</p><p>Sorcerer: I'm interested in making a pact with you.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Sorcerer: What do you say?</p><p>Sorcerer: You don't have to give me your answer right now. If you just promise to consider it, I'll let you in.</p><p>Asmodeus: ...</p><p>Why doesn't Asmo reply right away?</p><p>Don't tell me he's actually considering it?</p><p>Asmodeus: Lean closer, lovely. I'll whisper my answer into your ear.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, the sorcerer unlocks the window.</p><p>Asmodeus reaches out, and grasps the sorcerer's face with both hands. It looks like he's about to pull him into a kiss...</p><p>All right, I've had <strong>enough</strong>.</p><p>I turn into a phantom, and flicker into existence behind Asmodeus' back.</p><p>As Asmodeus and the sorcerer lean closer to each other, I plunge a shimmering needle into the sorcerer's neck.</p><p>The sorcerer's eyes roll back, and he slumps heavily in Asmodeus' grasp.</p><p>Asmodeus: Huh?</p><p>MC: He's unconscious.</p><p>Asmodeus: !</p><p>Startled by my voice in his ear, Asmodeus lets go of the sorcerer.</p><p>
  <strong>Thump.</strong>
</p><p>The sorcerer's head hits the barred window.</p><p>MC: You took too long, and I grew bored with waiting.</p><p>MC: Did I interrupt your fun?</p><p>Asmodeus: ...</p><p>Asmodeus: It's not like I was doing this only to have fun. Physical contact increases the efficiency —</p><p>Mammon: Yo, this guy's stuck.</p><p>Mammon attempts to haul the sleeping sorcerer out through the tiny window, to no avail — his shoulders are getting in the way.</p><p>Mammon: What are we gonna do about him? How do we open the gates now?</p><p>
  <strong>RUMBLE. RUMBLE!</strong>
</p><p>Oh, no. Beel's hunger has reached a critical point.</p><p>Voice: That sorcerer just now... He was chatting to Asmo about the <strong>roast beef</strong> they prepared in the hideout... right there, past these gates...</p><p>Isn't that Belphie's voice? Where is it coming from?</p><p>Asmodeus: Huh? The sorcerer didn't say anything about —</p><p>Beelzebub: THE ROAST BEEF!</p><p>Mammon: Watch out, Beel's gone feral!</p><p>Beelzebub transforms into his true form. With a roar, he charges at the gates. We scatter out of his way.</p><p>
  <strong>CRASH.</strong>
</p><p>Beelzebub rams through the gates, leaving a hole in his wake.</p><p>Mammon: Whoa, will ya look at that?</p><p>Satan: We have the entrance now.</p><p>Mammon: We should've just done that from the start!</p><p>Mammon is the first to rush into the opening. There are exclamations, and a crackle of magic.</p><p>Satan follows him closely behind. There are more sounds of magic spells being cast.</p><p>I enter next, but I'm late to the party.</p><p>Past the gates, several sorcerers are frozen in unnatural poses, paralyzed. Their eyes are still moving, but the rest of them can't move.</p><p>MC: (This spell is <strong>the worst</strong>.)</p><p>The enemy is no longer in a fighting condition. And when the paralyzer spell wears out, we'll be long gone.</p><p>Satan: ...They used magic first.</p><p>Mammon: They, uh, totally did.</p><p>Asmodeus is carefully peeking into the opening without coming in.</p><p>Satan: Since magic has been used, I take it we've been discovered now?</p><p>MC: Yeah, the Coven knows about us now. The nearest portal should be —</p><p>[Leviathan: Attention! A portal opened in the area, and a large magical force is headed in our direction!]</p><p>[Leviathan: The estimated time of the enemy's arrival is half an hour!]</p><p>MC: — half an hour away.</p><p>Satan: We still have time. Let's search the place.</p><p>Mammon: Yeah, let's get crackin'! My money sense is tinglin'.</p><p>Satan: The Spirit of Perfection is likely inside a container, but it can't be hidden completely. Its light will shine through.</p><p>Satan: We're searching for something that emits a faint <strong>lapis-lazuli light</strong>.</p><p>Satan glances back at Asmodeus, who hesitates to enter through the Beel-made hole in the gates.</p><p>Satan: Asmo, you help search too.</p><p>Asmodeus: I don't want to strain my delicate ha — AAAAAH!</p><p>Asmodeus nearly trips over a body lying at the gates.</p><p>Mammon: ...That's Belphie.</p><p>I'm not even surprised anymore.</p><p>Asmodeus: What is he doing here? We left him in the vehicle!</p><p>Mammon: Should we bring him back into the vehicle...?</p><p>Satan: No time. And what if he moves again?</p><p>Satan picks Belphie up and loads him into the nearest cart.</p><p>Satan: We'll take him along.</p><p>Mammon: (nod) This cart is a nice idea. We need some storage to transport all the loot.</p><p>Mammon: Let's clean this place out.</p><p>We disperse in all directions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Most Delicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The search begins.</p><p>I open the door to a random storeroom.</p><p>The shelves here are packed with books. On the off chance that <em>A Treatise on Perfection</em> is among them, I glance through the titles.</p><p>Hmm, there sure are a lot of books on curses here. Most of them are "underground edition" — poorly photocopied and spiral-bound.</p><p>Among them, one ragged, thin brochure stands out.</p><p><strong>How to Bake Pie</strong> (Most Delicious Edition, Lost Recipes for Beginners Series) by Mg. Alexander</p><p>A cookbook among the manuals on curses? Did they misplace it by accident?</p><p>My hand pauses on the cover. I just remembered that as we were driving, Beel was telling the sleeping Belphie how he once got to taste a pie baked using a lost recipe.</p><p>That reminds me, it's been a while since Solomon cooked something. He hasn't created a new dish in a few days. I know this caused many people great relief, but I'm starting to feel antsy. I can't feel at peace unless I get to taste a devastating dish of his every once in a while.</p><p>Maybe, if I bake a pie, it might inspire him.</p><p>I take the brochure and put it into my pocket.</p><p>When I exit the storeroom, I can see Satan, dragging a sorcerer's body towards the gates.</p><p>MC: ?</p><p>Satan catches my eye, and I can hear his voice in my headset.</p><p>[Satan: There was another poacher in the mess hall. Fortunately, he was distracted by a rampaging Beel, so it was easy to knock him out.]</p><p>Good to see that Satan has that under control.</p><p>Hopefully, Beel found something to eat in the mess hall, because I don't think there was any roast beef.</p><p>Satan places the unconscious poacher in a neat row next to his other fallen partners in crime.</p><p>Hah. Not sure why he feels the need to stack them like this. He has the air of a satisfied mouser. It's adorable...</p><p>Time to return to my search.</p><p>I open the door to another storeroom.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>I can see faint light radiating from one of the shelves!</p><p>Upon approaching the shelf, I discover a box. Let's see what we've got here...</p><p>I lift the lid, revealing a bunch of glowing apples.</p><p>Well, that certainly isn't the Spirit of Perfection.</p><p>The apples look ripe and juicy, however. They smell yummy, too.</p><p>A handwritten note on the box says:</p><p>[Celestial apples, Arcadia brand. No special powers, but they're considered to be the most delicious in the Three Realms.]</p><p>Those poachers even stole apples from the Celestial Realm!</p><p>They certainly have guts. The Celestial Realm's food is tightly regulated and well-guarded. Well, at least these apples have no special powers. Their guts are not <strong>that</strong> big.</p><p>I stare at the box for a moment. And then, without thinking, I reach out my hand, take an apple, and place it in my pocket.</p><p>I'm not going to eat it. As a human, I have no interest in consuming Celestial food, no matter how delicious it is. The bigger the distance between me and the Celestial Realm, the better.</p><p>But as to what I'm going to do with this apple, and who I'm hoping to give it to, I don't think about it too deeply.</p><p>I exit the storeroom.</p><p>Outside, Beelzebub is pushing the cart, while chewing on something. The cart is already filled to the brim with items of varied degree of glow — jewels, weapons, artifacts. Belphegor is completely buried under the heap of sparkling loot, and only his arm is still showing.</p><p>Apparently, the demon brothers have decided to grab everything that shines, and sort it out later.</p><p>One of the poachers stacked at the gates comes to. He takes a look around, grabs a hold of his paralyzed partners in crime, and directly teleports away with all of them.</p><p>Godspeed.</p><p>Suddenly, Mammon sprints past, with his clothes smoking.</p><p>Mammon: Hot, hot, hot! My tail is on fire!</p><p>...By his tail, could he by chance mean his tailbone?</p><p>SPLASH.</p><p>Judging by the sound, Mammon has dived into water.</p><p>This worries me. I better check on him.</p><p>I turn around the corner, and discover Mammon submerged in a large barrel of water.</p><p>I pause. He's sitting with his back to me, and he doesn't seem to notice my arrival.</p><p>Mammon splashes some water on his face.</p><p>Mammon: Whew. That was close.</p><p>It looks like he's all right...</p><p>Just as I'm about to leave, Mammon pushes himself out of the barrel.</p><p>He's soaking wet.</p><p>I stop in my tracks.</p><p>Mammon slicks back his hair, squeezing water out of it. I stand paralyzed, watching him, unable to look away.</p><p>But he's only getting started.</p><p>Next, Mammon takes his jacket off.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>He shakes it once, then spreads it out in front of him, apparently inspecting it for traces of fire damage.</p><p>Water droplets are dripping from his hair, running down his neck, shining in the late afternoon sun. His wet clothes are clinging to his body, and there is a slight smile on his lips.</p><p>I'm not sure how long I've stood here, watching him. Probably, only a moment, or maybe eternity. In this brief moment, his image is bright before my eyes.</p><p>Mammon turns his head slightly, without changing his pose.</p><p>Mammon: You aren't goin' to take a picture?</p><p>MC: !</p><p>I've been seen. There's no point in hiding now.</p><p>I step out of the shadows, and approach him slowly, without taking my eyes off him. He turns to face me.</p><p>MC: A picture? No.</p><p>Mammon: Why not?</p><p>He's already gotten used to my vices and obsessions, no matter which world. This is definitely +50 to the True Bad Ending, but there we are.</p><p>Who said there is no happiness in the bad ending?</p><p>I give him a twisted smile.</p><p>MC: I don't want the camera to see you. This is for my eyes only.</p><p>And once a picture is taken, who knows who else might get their hands on it. I don't want anyone else to see him like that.</p><p>I reach out my hand, releasing a drying spell.</p><p>Mammon: Whoa!</p><p>Mammon is blasted with a current of warm air. In an instant, his hair and clothes are dried.</p><p>But for some reason, he's not in a hurry to put his jacket back on.</p><p>Mammon: I think that fire monster burned a hole in my pants from behind. Can ya take a look?</p><p>He turns around.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Mammon, what are you doing? Stop making me look at you. Are you trying to test me?</p><p>MC: There's... no problem.</p><p>I think his clothes are fire-resistant in the first place.</p><p>Mammon: Are ya sure? You aren't prankin' me or somethin', are ya?</p><p>Mammon: Ya better not be trickin' me into walkin' around wearin' scorched pants.</p><p>Why would I —</p><p>Mammon: Maybe I should take my pants off to check it myself.</p><p>[Leviathan: A-ahem.]</p><p>MC and Mammon: !</p><p>I've completely forgotten about Levi.</p><p>Has he been listening all this time?</p><p>[Leviathan: T-testing, testing... One, one, one.]</p><p>Leviathan's voice is unnaturally pitched.</p><p>Mammon: Levi, if you're eavesdroppin', at least have the decency not to interrupt!</p><p>[Leviathan: D-ding, ding! This is me, your friendly GPS and alarm clock, all in one! There's only fifteen minutes remaining until the arrival of the Coven's forces!]</p><p>[Leviathan: Remember that you're here to find the Spirit of Perfection!]</p><p>Right. I've forgotten all about that.</p><p>MC: Anyway, what's happened earlier? You said a monster set you on fire?</p><p>Mammon: It was a flame salamander!</p><p>MC: ?!</p><p>Mammon points at one of the storerooms.</p><p>Mammon: If ya can believe it, those poachers actually captured a live flame salamander and put it in a cage —</p><p>I turn around, and sprint towards the storeroom he's pointing at.</p><p>I wrench the door open.</p><p>In the center of the dark room, a magical cage glows. A flame salamander is glaring out of the cage at me.</p><p>MC: It's <strong>you</strong>!</p><p>The flame salamander produces a strange crackle, his smoldering eyes fixed on me. He recognized me too.</p><p>No traps on the floor. I dash towards the cage, reach out, and touch the enchanted bars.</p><p>I can feel a searing frost even through the protective glove. It's an ice elemental seal. And it must be strong enough that even a flame salamander can't break through.</p><p>Let's go for the strongest fire elemental spell I know, then.</p><p>MC: The Source is the origin of all creation. The furnace of creation never stops burning. From that furnace, all life springs out.</p><p>MC: I call upon that spark within me. I'm calling forth the flame everlasting.</p><p>A bright flame blossoms out of my hand, and entwines the icy cage. The flame salamander makes a crackle of excitement.</p><p>The summoned flame blooms into a great fiery flower, and the icy cage evaporates.</p><p>Set free, the flame salamander jumps on my hand, skitters up my arm, settles on my shoulder, and bites my ear, to let out his feelings.</p><p>There is a small, sharp pain.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Even though me and this flame salamander can't communicate, I can tell that he's full of complaints. He practically emanates indignation.</p><p>MC: You must have suffered in captivity.</p><p>The flame salamander bites my ear again, sharply. I can feel a trickle of blood.</p><p>Maybe he's actually hungry? I've been told that I have angel blood in me. And angel blood is delicious. At least when it's properly brewed.</p><p>[Leviathan: Ding-ding-diiing! Five minutes remaining. The Coven's forces are almost upon us!]</p><p>[Leviathan: Retreat, retreat!]</p><p>It looks like our search is over.</p><p>Well, since this flame salamander has been released, this venture can be considered a great success. We can leave the search for the Spirit of Perfection and the clean-up to the Coven.</p><p>It's possible this flame salamander was injured back home because he's been captured in this reality. All alternative realities are interconnected, after all.</p><p>MC: I'm glad that I found you here.</p><p>MC: I'm sorry I took so long.</p><p>He bites me again. A little softer, this time.</p><p>MC: Hungry? I'll find an Essence of Fire for you to eat.</p><p>
  <em> lick.</em>
</p><p>The flame salamander is licking my blood off my ear.</p><p>I take a selfie with him on my shoulder, and I send a message to Solomon.</p><p>[MC: Look who I found! (picture attached)]</p><p>
  <em>ding.</em>
</p><p>[Solomon: I've been wondering where he was.]</p><p>[MC: He got captured by the poachers in this world, poor thing. There was an ice elemental cage and everything.]</p><p>[Solomon: You can tell me all about it over dinner.]</p><p>MC: !</p><p>[MC: Are you going to cook?]</p><p>[Solomon: Yes, I thought I would.]</p><p>[Solomon: It's been a while since I cooked something. It's because that flame salamander wasn't around. It's easier to get inspired when you have a source of convenient alchemical flame.]</p><p>[MC: I warned you, you're going to get attached to him!]</p><p>Solomon sends me the sticker of evasive dancing.</p><p>I open the door, exit the storeroom —</p><p>— and nearly run into Asmodeus.</p><p>Asmodeus: My dear, it's time to leave. The Coven is almost here. We haven't found anything that looks like the Spirit of Perfection, but there's a chance one of the items in the loot — what's that?</p><p>Asmodeus is staring at the flame salamander, who is chewing on my ear.</p><p>MC: A flame salamander.</p><p>Asmodeus lets out a dangerous giggle.</p><p>Asmodeus: This flame salamander is courting death. How dare he bite you so casually?</p><p>MC: It's just a little ear bite. Not a big deal.</p><p>Asmodeus: Is that so?</p><p>Asmodeus: Then, you don't mind if I bite your ear and lick it too?</p><p>Asmodeus clings to me. I can feel his warm breath on my other ear.</p><p>Mammon: Let's go, let's go!</p><p>Mammon grabs me and Asmodeus and hauls us all the way to the gates before I even realize what's happening.</p><p>Beelzebub is loading the cart full of loot into the vehicle, while Satan starts the engine.</p><p>Just as I'm about to board the vehicle, the flame salamander sitting on my shoulder turns his head toward the hideout, and breathes out fire, setting the gates ablaze.</p><p>It looks like he has a lot of resentment towards his captors. Those sorcerers are lucky they've already escaped.</p><p>We get into the vehicle, the doors slam shut, and we're off.</p><p>We barely manage to depart under the cover of stealth mode, before the thunderous spells shake the ground. A grand spell formation covers the burning hideout at once, locking everything inside, an impassable cage.</p><p>The Coven is here. And they're securing the area.</p><p>That was close. We nearly got trapped inside.</p><p>I should feel relief, but for some reason, I only feel tense. And I'm getting tenser with each passing moment, the further away we move from the hideout.</p><p>I have a feeling I'm forgetting something.</p><p>My gaze moves around the vehicle, as I'm counting.</p><p>There's Satan, driving. There's Mammon, riding shotgun. Leviathan, in the headset. Asmodeus, next to me. Beelzebub, eating a large roast beef sandwich. Lucifer wasn't with us.</p><p>That makes six.</p><p>And... wasn't there someone else?</p><p>My gaze turns to the cart, loaded with loot.</p><p>But aside from the loot, I can see nothing else.</p><p>My stomach lurches.</p><p>MC: <strong>Stop the vehicle</strong>.</p><p>Satan hits the brakes without even asking questions. All gazes turn to me.</p><p>MC: We forgot Belphie!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Last One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon: Huh? Isn't Belphie in the cart?</p><p>Without a word, Beelzebub stands up, hauls the cart out of the vehicle, lifts it up in the air, and turns it upside down.</p><p>The sparkling treasures spill out. Jewels and artifacts are shining in the late afternoon sun.</p><p>But Belphegor is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Mammon: Belphie's gone!</p><p>Beelzebub: He was still here when I loaded the cart into the vehicle!</p><p>Beelzebub: I only took my eyes off him for a moment —!</p><p>Beelzebub attempts to charge towards the burning hideout. Asmodeus and Mammon grab hold of him.</p><p>Beelzebub: Let go!</p><p>Mammon: Hold it, don't break formation. I'm the vanguard, remember? Ya can't run off on your own.</p><p>Asmodeus: I suggest we explain the situation to the Coven. Once they realize they've got an innocent demon, they won't be unreasonable.</p><p>Mammon: There's no time for negotiations. Fire is spreadin' through the hideout as we speak, and Belphie is trapped inside. The Coven probably isn't even aware that he's there. Let's charge and attack their barrier head-on.</p><p>Asmodeus: We're sure to be treated as hostile forces if we do that. Worse yet, we'll be accused of colluding with the poachers. There's enough evidence against us.</p><p>Asmodeus glances at the pile of loot.</p><p>Asmodeus: We might even end up starting a war.</p><p>Mammon: We don't have a choice. Belphie's in danger, and we can't hold Beel back for long.</p><p>Beelzebub: BELPHIE!</p><p>Beelzebub struggles against Mammon's and Asmodeus' grasp.</p><p>Asmodeus: A little help here, Satan!</p><p>Meanwhile, Satan turns the vehicle around towards the hideout, and switches on the "level of danger" headlights, illuminating the road. Then he exits the vehicle and joins us.</p><p>Satan: Stop it, Beel. The barrier will knock you out flat. Brute force won't accomplish anything — we'll have to use magic.</p><p>Mammon: If ya have any ideas, I'm listenin'!</p><p>Satan: We can attack and negotiate at the same time. The Adept and I can work on breaking the barrier, while Beel and Mammon prepare to search for Belphie. Asmo, you can explain the situation to the Coven. That will both present our side of the story and provide us with enough distraction to —</p><p>MC: There will be no need for that.</p><p>MC: All of you stay here. I will go, and bring Belphie back myself.</p><p>Mammon: What nonsense are ya talkin' about, human?</p><p>Beelzebub: I will not abandon Belphie!</p><p>Satan: Of course we're all going. You can't make us stay.</p><p>That's where you're wrong.</p><p>MC: <strong>STAY</strong>.</p><p>Everyone: ?!</p><p>The power of the pacts slams into them with enough force to drive them knee-deep into the ground. They can't move.</p><p>I take off my left glove.</p><p>I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I'm still far from being able to fully control my power. But I must prevent an inter-realm skirmish at the border at all costs. The metaphysical consequences of hostilities between the Devildom and the human realm are not to be underestimated. Even if it's just one reality, the waves will surely spread.</p><p>Since I'm a human, I can pretend to be as a sorcerer poacher, demolish the barrier, immobilize all Coven opposition, break Belphie out, and nobody would blame the Devildom.</p><p>In this world, nobody knows about my connection with the demon brothers.</p><p>It's just... I don't know what the consequences of drawing upon my power too deeply will be...</p><p>I never wanted to reach into <strong>that</strong> well.</p><p>MC: Don't worry. I'm definitely going to free Belphie. I promise.</p><p>MC: Wait here for my return.</p><p>I call upon my power, and it blossoms on my hand, a furious sapphire flame.</p><p>This much should be enough to destroy the barrier, right?</p><p>This power, and what it's going to turn me into —</p><p>Mammon: (Not again. I won't let you go into danger on your own ever again. I will <strong>not</strong> let you go!)</p><p>Satan: (I won't be the one left behind. I refuse to be stuck waiting!)</p><p>Beelzebub: (If I lean hard on my pole arm, I think I can free one of my legs!)</p><p>Asmodeus: (Wait. What's that up ahead? Someone is coming!)</p><p>— at the price of my self, I'm about to find out the truth of it all.</p><p>[Leviathan: Look! Over there!]</p><p>MC: ?</p><p>I pause, and look at the burning hideout —</p><p>
  <strong>The barrier shatters.</strong>
</p><p>Everyone: !!</p><p>Who did that? Who demolished the barrier?</p><p>I withdraw my power, and stare at the gates. A few moments pass as all eyes are on the hideout.</p><p>And then a figure emerges out of the burning gates, walking calmly through fire and smoke.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>The figure approaches us steadily, as we stand motionless, watching it.</p><p>It's a demon. Even at a distance, this vague, indistinct shape obscured by the smoke, is the presence I would recognize blindfolded.</p><p>I know him.</p><p>[Leviathan: FINALLY, he's here!]</p><p>The demon steps into the headlights, which illuminate him with a bright blue light — the highest level of danger.</p><p>It's Lucifer.</p><p>And he's carrying a sleeping Belphie in his arms.</p><p>Beelzebub: BELPHIE!</p><p>Belphegor: Mmm... Beel...</p><p>Beelzebub: Belphie, you're safe...!</p><p>I am staring at Lucifer, unable to look away. He is in his true form, and I am struck, once again, by his otherworldly, inhuman beauty.</p><p>A feeling of overwhelming relief and comfort washes over me. Now that he's here, I know for certain that everything will be fine. All my worries disappear, and even the problems that seemed insurmountable are easily swept away.</p><p>This sight of him before me is burned into my memory forever now. This sight holds me in thrall. This brief moment is enough to outshine eternity.</p><p>Next to me, I can hear Mammon gnashing his teeth, and Satan hissing curses under his breath.</p><p>Asmodeus: Lucifer, that's such a heroic rescue! You look so cool and dashing, even more so than usual! But...</p><p>Asmodeus: Tee-hee. But <strong>what are you doing here</strong>?</p><p>...Even Asmo doesn't sound too pleased to see Lucifer appear out of nowhere.</p><p>Lucifer is unperturbed by this rather cold reception.</p><p>Lucifer: I was in the area.</p><p>Lucifer steps out of the headlights and approaches us. The flame salamander, who's been sitting on my shoulder, hides under my cloak.</p><p>Mammon glares at Lucifer.</p><p>Lucifer: What is it, Mammon? Is there something you want to say?</p><p>Mammon: ...<strong>Nothin'.</strong></p><p>Satan: Lucifer, you didn't need to come! I had everything under control here!</p><p>Lucifer: Is that so?</p><p>Lucifer examines Satan closely.</p><p>Lucifer: You seem to be <strong>stuck</strong>.</p><p>Satan: !!</p><p>Up close, I realize that Belphie is clutching something tightly to his chest. Some sort of object...</p><p>Belphie shifts slightly in Lucifer's arms, revealing the object to our sight.</p><p>It's a glass jar, and it's shining with a faint lapis-lazuli light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lucifer's Slant Account</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer hands the sleeping Belphegor over to Beelzebub, as I remove the immobilizing command.</p><p>The demons pluck themselves out of the ground.</p><p>Everyone stares at the glass jar in Belphegor's hands. The lapis-lazuli light emanating from it has a mysterious, ethereal quality to it.</p><p>Mammon: Is that...?</p><p>Satan: Yes, definitely. This jar contains the Spirit of Perfecton!</p><p>So this is the evasive Spirit. There's not much to see, but this radiance is really distinct. Once I've seen it, I don't think I could ever forget it.</p><p>[Leviathan: How did Belphie get his hands on it?]</p><p>Mammon: Good question. We've searched the entire place for it! Are ya tellin' me that he found it <strong>in his sleep</strong>?</p><p>[Leviathan: Or maybe it was Lucifer who found it?]</p><p>Asmodeus: Lucifer, will there be any problems with the Coven, now that you destroyed their barrier?</p><p>Lucifer: Explanations can wait. Let's leave this place first.</p><p>Lucifer: Hurry up and pick up your litter.</p><p>It takes me a second to realize that Lucifer is referring to the sparkling pile of treasures.</p><p>Mammon: Good call! We can't leave all this loot behind.</p><p>As Mammon scoops the treasures back into the cart at top speed, Lucifer opens the vehicle's door and takes the front seat.</p><p>Mammon: Lucifer, that seat is <strong>mine</strong>!</p><p>Lucifer: Mammon, sit in the back.</p><p>Mammon: But —!</p><p>MC: There's an empty seat next to me, Mammon. You can sit there.</p><p>Mammon: ...Fine, if you insist. But ya better keep that fire monster of yours under control.</p><p>I can feel the flame salamander flick his tail in contempt under my cloak.</p><p>Lucifer: Satan, drive.</p><p>Satan: I was going to drive even without you telling me —!</p><p>The full cart is pushed into the vehicle, and everyone takes their seats once more.</p><p>But this time, the disposition is different.</p><p>There's Satan, driving. Lucifer, riding shotgun. Mammon, sitting next to me. Asmodeus, absorbed in admiring his reflection in a metal seatbelt buckle. Beelzebub, clutching a sleeping Belphegor in his arms tightly. Leviathan, who's been oddly quiet, in the headset.</p><p>That makes seven.</p><p>The vehicle starts moving.</p><p>Lucifer: Levi, give us directions to the nearest portal.</p><p>[Leviathan: R-right. Um. So...]</p><p>[Leviathan: Take the first turn to the left!]</p><p>For a moment, there is a total silence in the vehicle. Then Lucifer speaks.</p><p>Lucifer: When we return to the House of Lamentation, everyone is to gather in my room for a brief five-hours-long lecture.</p><p>Lucifer: After that, we can take a break for a late-night dinner.</p><p>Lucifer glances at me in the mirror.</p><p>Lucifer: I expect you to be there as well. I have questions I want to ask you.</p><p>MC: Sorry, I can't attend. I've already made plans to have dinner with someone else.</p><p>Lucifer: <strong>Someone else</strong>? Who?</p><p>That would be Solomon, who also has some questions for me. But I don't think Lucifer needs to know that.</p><p>For a moment, our eyes lock in the mirror, as a hush falls over the vehicle.</p><p>Then I speak, but it's not exactly a reply to his question.</p><p>MC: Why would you want to have dinner again, anyway?</p><p>MC: I've been told that you already had dinner with a witch tonight. Are you saying you're still hungry?</p><p>Lucifer's expression changes slightly.</p><p>Lucifer: A dinner with a witch?</p><p>Lucifer: Who's been spreading slanderous rumors about me?</p><p>Lucifer's gaze moves over his quiet brothers, and stops, unmistakably, on Satan.</p><p>Satan: ...</p><p>Lucifer: <strong>Satan</strong>?</p><p>Satan's mask doesn't crack under Lucifer's scrutiny.</p><p>Satan: Well, it's the truth, isn't it?</p><p>Satan: You said you're meeting up with the Coven. And you said that you won't be back for dinner, and we should eat without waiting for you.</p><p>Satan: Hence, you must be having dinner at the Coven's headquarters. And there's no way they would leave you to eat by yourself. Therefore, you must be accompanied by a witch.</p><p>Wait, this is somehow completely different from how I imagined it...!</p><p>Asmodeus lets out a rueful sigh.</p><p>Asmodeus: That brevity of yours was a bit misleading, Satan. You skipped right over many important fine points.</p><p>[Leviathan: Yup. The devil's in the details.]</p><p>Mammon: When ya said that Lucifer is havin' dinner with a witch, Satan, I totally thought that he started seein' someone.</p><p>Belphegor: Mm... As expected, no one would dare to date Lucifer...</p><p>Once again, Belphegor provides an unsolicited commentary in his sleep.</p><p>Lucifer: ...I traveled to the city of Daybreak on Diavolo's orders for the purpose of discussing the matters of border control with the Coven. There's been some concern about unauthorized visitors from the human realm to the Devildom.</p><p>Lucifer: The Coven assured me that they have full control over their borders at Daybreak, and no smuggling routes are passing through their city, unlike what the rumors say.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Lucifer: When our discussion was already nearing its end, it was disrupted by an unexpected commotion in the area, caused by human poachers. Apparently, someone used powerful spells illegally nearby, and a hideout has been set on fire.</p><p>Lucifer: I was surprised to learn that, contrary to the Coven's claims, those poachers dare to hunt on the territory of the Devildom and the Celestial Realm, and sell their catch in the human realm for profit, right under the Coven's nose.</p><p>Lucifer: That's when it came to my attention that those poachers even hunted down and abducted my little brother, Belphie...!</p><p>That's... certainly an interesting spin on what happened. And how did it come to his attention, anyway?</p><p>Somehow, Lucifer seems very well informed on everything that's been going on. He even knows that Levi can give directions...</p><p>Lucifer is scowling.</p><p>Lucifer: Naturally, I had to break the Coven's flimsy barrier and save my little brother from the clutches of his abductors.</p><p>Lucifer: The Coven proved to be truly incompetent in this matter, and I expect them to provide us with an explanation soon.</p><p>Lucifer: Depending on their explanation, we might have to increase our presence at Narrow Way. If the Coven is still reluctant to do that, despite all the evidence, perhaps the Celestial Realm might wish to get involved. They also have an interest in this matter.</p><p>Lucifer: As a result of my inspection, it looks like the Coven lacks the power to control their borders, after all.</p><p>Mammon: Oooh, not bad, Lucifer!</p><p>Mammon is clapping.</p><p>Mammon: Your cover story has no holes in it. And it even presents us as innocent victims, which is quite a feat. To top it off, you've gotten some political advantage out of this, too.</p><p>Mammon: I can't believe we've gotten away with everythin', thanks to ya.</p><p>Lucifer: Don't think for a moment that you've gotten away with anything, Mammon. I know you're the instigator of this escapade.</p><p>Lucifer: Once we're back home, the retribution is coming for you.</p><p>Mammon: Eeek!</p><p>Asmodeus: Lucifer, so who found the Spirit of Perfection? Was it you or Belphie?</p><p>Lucifer: It wasn't me. Belphie was already holding that glowing jar when I found him.</p><p>Belphegor: Mm... me...</p><p>Mammon: Did ya hear that mumblin'? I think Belphie is sayin' somethin'.</p><p>Beelzebub: Yes. Belphie says he's the one who found it.</p><p>Satan: What I want to know is how Belphie managed to find the Spirit of Perfection where the rest of us failed.</p><p>Asmodeus: It'd be nice if we could ask him, but Belphie is asleep.</p><p>Mammon: Doesn't stop him from talkin' whenever he wants to, now does it?</p><p>Belphegor: Zzz</p><p>Beelzebub: He only says short sentences. If the story is too long, it'd be too much trouble for him to retell it out loud.</p><p>Satan: So speaking out loud takes too much energy?</p><p>Satan: In this case, Beel, can't you use your twin telepathy to get Belphie's side of the story?</p><p>Mammon: Oh, good idea! This way, Belphie won't have to speak, and he will only have to think about what happened.</p><p>Beelzebub: All right, I'll try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Twins' Mixed Account</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beelzebub: When Levi sounded his retreat signal, Belphie was carted to the vehicle.</p><p>Beelzebub: He knew that we didn't manage to find the Spirit of Perfection, and he was upset and frustrated.</p><p>Beelzebub: And he was so, so <strong>hungry</strong>.</p><p>Beelzebub: Although the roast beef sandwich helped a lot.</p><p>Satan: ...Beel, that feeling of hunger was probably your own, not Belphie's.</p><p>Beelzebub: Oh. You might be right.</p><p>The twins' telepathy is going haywire again.</p><p>Beelzebub: Belphie really wished that he could wake up and move on his own, so that he could help search for the Spirit of Perfection, instead of being lugged around like useless baggage.</p><p>Beelzebub: He couldn't wake up, but he was able to move.</p><p>Beelzebub: He used a short-range noiseless teleportation technique he copied from Barbatos, known as <strong>the shadow step</strong>. It's pure magic, and doesn't require the use of muscles.</p><p>That's interesting. Since I can't do long-range dimensional rift travel yet, should I learn the shadow step? If Belphie could learn it, so can I. Anything that helps me stay highly mobile is welcome.</p><p>Beelzebub: Just as the vehicle's engine started, Belphie <strong>stepped</strong> from the cart to the mess hall in the hideout.</p><p>Mammon: Why the mess hall?</p><p>Beelzebub: He wanted to have one last quick snack before the return journey.</p><p>Asmodeus: No, Beel — those were your own thoughts!</p><p>Beelzebub: Oh, right. I mean, he wanted to have one last quick look around.</p><p>Satan: Since Belphie moved to the mess hall, and not anywhere else, then perhaps Beel's feelings of hunger influenced his decision.</p><p>Beelzebub: Once in the mess hall, Belphie immediately noticed the faint lapis-lazuli light coming from the rubble.</p><p>Beelzebub: Using all the energy from the candy he ate earlier, he reached out and grasped the jar in his hands.</p><p>Beelzebub: But he had no strength left to <strong>step</strong> back into the vehicle, and it was already too far away. So he just lied there, sleeping.</p><p>Beelzebub: That's when Lucifer came.</p><p>Beelzebub: Lucifer picked Belphie up, and carried him out. Lucifer smelled of fragrant coffee, which was a delicious smell, and Belphie really wanted to take a bite —</p><p>Mammon: We're tellin' ya, those are <strong>your</strong> thoughts!</p><p>Beelzebub: Oh. Right.</p><p>Asmodeus: Beel, you're drooling.</p><p>Beelzebub: (gulp)</p><p>Lucifer: ...</p><p>Beelzebub: That's the end of Belphie's story.</p><p>Mammon: I searched the entire hideout, but I never entered the mess hall! Beel was on a rampage there, turnin' the place upside down, reducin' the walls to rubble, lookin' for foodstuffs.</p><p>Mammon: I didn't want to get underfoot. And I figured that if the Spirit of Perfection was in there, Beel wouldn't miss it.</p><p>Beelzebub: It wasn't there. I checked the entire mess hall twice before I left. There was no lapis-lazuli light anywhere.</p><p>Asmodeus: Perhaps the jar was lost among the rubble?</p><p>Mammon: Then why did Belphie notice it right away?</p><p>Satan: I think I know what happened.</p><p>Mammon: Really?</p><p>Asmodeus: Do tell, Satan.</p><p>Satan: Well, it's only a theory.</p><p>[Leviathan: Say your theory already.]</p><p>Satan: Very well.</p><p>Satan: After I knocked out the poacher in the mess hall, I thought it'd be good to line him up next to his other teammates. So I carried him out.</p><p>Satan: As I lifted him up, I heard a <em>tinkle</em>.</p><p>Satan: I stopped and looked for the source of it, but didn't see anything. So I concluded that the sound was caused by the rubble.</p><p>Satan: But thinking back on it, the poacher must have carried the jar with the Spirit on his person, concealed by an artifact that suppressed the Spirit's light.</p><p>Satan: This is only my conjecture, but the sorcerer must have powered that artifact using his own personal magic.</p><p>Satan: When I lifted him up, the jar fell out of his pocket, but it remained invisible, concealed by the artifact. That's why none of us noticed it.</p><p>Satan: After we left, the artifact, separated from the sorcerer, finally ran out of power, and the light emanated by the Spirit became visible once more.</p><p>Satan: That's when Belphie came across it.</p><p>Mammon: Whoa, Satan, your theory makes a lot of sense!</p><p>Beelzebub: The important thing is that we can return now, and have <strong>a celebratory feast</strong>.</p><p>Mammon: (Beel still remembers that I promised him a feast...?)</p><p>Asmodeus: (I'm sure the fantasies of the future feast have been sustaining him all this time.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An Offering of Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer leans back in his seat and loosens his collar. He looks exhausted.</p><p>I am watching him overtly. It's fine to observe him as long as I'm doing it secretly, right?</p><p>His eyes are half-closed, and he's frowning. I think he's having a headache. He's probably had enough excitement for one day. Plus, he's skipped dinner, and only had coffee...</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>That Celestial apple is kinda burning a hole in my pocket, figuratively speaking. I want to give it to Lucifer, but I can't come up with a good opening to offer it up.</p><p>Maybe he wouldn't even want it. Come to think of it, he probably doesn't want a reminder of the Celestial Realm.</p><p>In the end, I decide on something else. I press a button embedded in my seat.</p><p>A panel next to Lucifer opens up, and a glass full of sparkling liquid slides out.</p><p>Lucifer: ...Thank you.</p><p>Lucifer reaches out his hand, picks up the glass, and takes a sip.</p><p>Lucifer: Oh, it's Arden. How rare.</p><p>Lucifer: (sip, sip)</p><p>Mammon: What?! Human, I also want a glass!</p><p>Lucifer: (gulp, gulp)</p><p>Asmodeus: Oh, me too, me too! I've never had one. This drink is priceless!</p><p>Beelzebub: (drool) I'm thirsty.</p><p>Belphegor: Mm, Beel... Don't drool on my face...</p><p>[Leviathan: That's it, next time I'm <strong>definitely</strong> going with you, no matter what! A spiritual presence can't drink Arden. I'm missing out on EVERYTHING by not being here in the flesh!]</p><p>MC: Sorry, I can't pour a glass for anyone else. The bar feature only works for the front seat.</p><p>Mammon: What kind of exclusive feature is that?! It's completely backwards!</p><p>Asmodeus: Uugh, so it turns out it IS possible to take advantage of the shotgun seat!</p><p>[Leviathan: Mammon, you failed to unlock the secret feature while you were in that seat. Lolol, loser.]</p><p>Mammon: Shaddup, Levi!</p><p>Meanwhile, Lucifer refills his glass.</p><p>Lucifer: (gulp, gulp, gulp)</p><p>Mammon: Lucifer, hand that glass over!</p><p>Lucifer: What did you say, Mammon? You're sitting too far back. I can't hear you.</p><p>Beelzebub: (drool, drool)</p><p>Asmodeus: Oh Lucifeeeer, you wouldn't mind letting your little brothers have a taste, would you?</p><p>Lucifer: Don't shake my seat, Asmo, you'll make me spill my drink.</p><p>Satan: If you're worried about spilling it, give your glass to me. I'll <strong>take care</strong> of it for you.</p><p>Lucifer: Satan, you can't drink. You're driving.</p><p>Satan: Arden isn't alcohol — it's a restorative! It replenishes your power, nourishes your body, soothes minor aches and pains, removes exhaustion, sharpens your mind and heightens your senses, <strong>and</strong> it tastes delicious —</p><p>Lucifer: (chug — chug — chug!)</p><p>Satan: Oi! Lucifer, aren't you drinking it too quickly?!</p><p>Lucifer: Phwah.</p><p>[Leviathan: Oh, Lucifer emptied his glass already!]</p><p>Lucifer: Satan, you praised Arden so much, it really increased my appetite for it.</p><p>Satan: ...!</p><p>Lucifer: Too bad, everyone. That was the last glass, it seems.</p><p>Mammon: Ya say it like ya didn't just drink every last drop —!</p><p>Despite all this commotion, Lucifer looks much better now. That's good...</p><p>Suddenly, Lucifer glances at me.</p><p>Lucifer: I smell an apple.</p><p>MC: !!</p><p>I jump in my seat.</p><p>Asmodeus: ...</p><p>T-there's no way he can smell it, right? I've already wrapped it in a preserving paper talisman.</p><p>Beelzebub: I don't smell anything.</p><p>MC: I... have one.</p><p>This opening is good enough for me.</p><p>I take out the apple, unwrap it, and present it to Lucifer.</p><p>MC: Since you didn't have dinner, would you like to —</p><p>Lucifer takes the proffered apple so quickly that it seems to evaporate from my hand.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Lucifer: (crunch, crunch)</p><p>Lucifer: That's a nostalgic taste.</p><p>Mammon: ...</p><p>Asmodeus: Lucifer, that's Arcadia brand, <strong>my favorite</strong>. Would you be a darling and —</p><p>Beelzebub: It smells so yummy. Lucifer, can I have a bite —</p><p>Belphegor: Mm, Beel, I want one too —</p><p>Lucifer: (crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch!)</p><p>[Leviathan: Whoaaa, Lucifer is demolishing that apple!]</p><p>Within seconds, Lucifer finishes the entire apple, leaving not a trace.</p><p>Lucifer: That was <strong>delicious</strong>.</p><p>Lucifer: Were you saying something, Asmo? And you, Beel?</p><p>Asmodeus: ...</p><p>Beelzebub: ...</p><p>Belphegor: Lucifer, you meanie... you should learn to <strong>share</strong>...</p><p>It looks like Lucifer's headache is gone now. At least he's not frowning anymore.</p><p>MC: Should I turn some classical music on? This vehicle has some high quality records.</p><p>Lucifer: That's a good idea. Classical music can be soothing.</p><p>MC: What do you prefer, Bloodveil Orchestra, Cosmic Opera, or Strange Choir?</p><p>MC: The record panel is in front of you, and if you open the glove compartment —</p><p>Mammon: That's it, I've had <strong>enough</strong>.</p><p>Mammon: Satan, stop the vehicle. I'm goin' to drag Lucifer out of MY SEAT.</p><p>Asmodeus: Mammon, I don't think it matters where Lucifer sits...</p><p>[Leviathan: And I don't think you can "drag him out".]</p><p>Satan hits the brakes. The vehicle comes to a stop.</p><p>[Leviathan: Muahaha, perfect parking! You've stopped right next to the portal.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Dubious Face Serum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon: Lucifer, what are we doin' on a snowy mountain peak?</p><p>Asmodeus: Brrr, it's freezing up here!</p><p>Lucifer: You're the ones who wanted to release the Spirit of Perfection back to its natural habitat.</p><p>Satan: Ah, I see. So this is the Spirit's home.</p><p>Mammon: Finally, it's time for our <strong>sweet reward</strong>! Quickly, release the Spirit. I wonder what gifts are we goin' to get for savin' it?</p><p>[Leviathan: <strong>You're</strong> going to get those gifts. <strong>I</strong> am not even here.]</p><p>[Leviathan: But even if I were here, I'm sure I wouldn't get anything. Who'd want to reward such a useless, gloomy disgrace as me?]</p><p>Asmodeus: For someone who's not present, you sure are vocal about your complaints, Levi.</p><p>Asmodeus: I wonder if you're doing this on purpose to draw attention to yourself? Are you trying to get others to comfort you?</p><p>Asmodeus: Is this a ploy to get someone to say, "I love you just as you are, Levi"?</p><p>[Leviathan: Wh—?!]</p><p>Leviathan's voice sputters incoherently in my headset.</p><p>Asmodeus: Am I right, then?</p><p>Asmodeus: Interesting. You might not be forward, but you certainly have your oblique ways and indirect methods. You're a wolf in a sheep's skin. I have underestimated you.</p><p>Leviathan regains his speech.</p><p>[Leviathan: I was only expressing my true feelings! It wasn't a <strong>ploy</strong> or an <strong>oblique way</strong> or an <strong>indirect method </strong>or anything like that!]</p><p>[Leviathan: And don't say "I love you" to me all of a sudden, Asmo! Even if it's in quotes. Give me a warning first!]</p><p>Lucifer: Enough of this. We have a job to do.</p><p>Lucifer: Open the jar, Belphie.</p><p>Belphegor doesn't stir from his sleeping position, and instead, it's Beelzebub who takes the jar from his hands and opens it.</p><p>Everyone: !</p><p>Pure lapis-lazuli light pours out of the jar, illuminating the entire place, coloring the sky perfect blue.</p><p>It starts snowing all of a sudden. Huge snowflakes are drifting down, apparently materializing out of nowhere, an odd contrast with the perfectly blue sky.</p><p>And all of us, standing here, look up at the mesmerizing blend of color and magic, as snowflakes are falling on every one of us.</p><p>I raise my hand to catch a snowflake.</p><p>The moment it touches my hand, the snowflake flashes bright blue.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>I'm holding a little ball of light!</p><p>I can hear exclamations of surprise, and glance around to discover that everyone else got little balls of light too.</p><p>Satan: Oh!</p><p>The light in Satan's hand has transformed into a feathery thing with a long handle.</p><p>Satan: I was thinking that it'd be good to get a perfect toy that could entertain any cat, and this happened!</p><p>Satan: Everyone, quick. Think about something <strong>perfect</strong> that you'd like to get.</p><p>Mammon: Good thinkin', Satan!</p><p>I cup the little light in my hands, and concentrate on "A Treatise on Perfection."</p><p>The light in my hand flickers once, twice — and then it shatters.</p><p>My ball of light has disappeared without a trace.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Perhaps my request is too big for the Spirit of Perfection to handle.</p><p>Perhaps... the Treatise wasn't even written in this world.</p><p>That's not really a surprise. If my quest was easy, it wouldn't have required traversing time and space. There is no quick and easy solution, and I'm already used to constant failures. It's fine as long as I'm making progress.</p><p>Well, no matter. It was worth a shot. I'll just have to start over again. Try a different method, next time.</p><p>Although, I admit it, if I didn't manage to save this flame salamander, I would've been much more upset.</p><p>As I'm thinking of him, the flame salamander moves slightly on my shoulder.</p><p>I hope he's not feeling cold. If I knew this would happen, I would've wished for a perfect Essence of Fire instead.</p><p>I slip my empty hands into my pockets. I don't think anyone noticed what happened with my light. They're too focused on their own.</p><p>That's a relief. If someone questioned me why I'm requesting things that don't exist in this world, it'd be a little hard to explain.</p><p>Mammon: Whoaaa, I got the <strong>dice</strong>! And — wait, it doesn't roll a six every time! It's <strong>broken</strong>.</p><p>Satan: It's a perfect dice, Mammon. It rolls a perfectly random number every time.</p><p>Mammon: That's not what I had in mind at all!</p><p>Asmodeus: That's too bad, Mammon. Another one of your get-rich-quick schemes just vanished into thin air.</p><p>Asmodeus approaches us with a scroll in his hands.</p><p>Mammon: What do ya care about my schemes, Asmo? And what's that scroll you've got? I thought ya were goin' to get a perfect face serum?</p><p>Asmodeus: Use your brain for once, Mammon. Instead of getting a small bottle of a face serum which is going to run out eventually, it's much better to get a <strong>recipe</strong> for that serum.</p><p>Mammon: So that's a perfect face serum <strong>recipe</strong>? I bet it would sell for a lot.</p><p>Asmodeus: Keep your grabby hands off my precious recipe, Mammon.</p><p>Satan: Would you mind if I took a look, Asmo?</p><p>Asmodeus: Of course not, go right ahead. To be honest, I'd like your input, because I don't recognize many ingredients on the list. I wonder if they're going to be hard to acquire.</p><p>Satan: Let's see...</p><p>Satan: "This serum will improve the living subject's complexion and result in a skin that is youthful, smooth, healthy, glowing, and radiant."</p><p>Satan: "During the brewing, the serum must be blood-tied to a specific living subject, and the finished product will not work on anyone else."</p><p>Oh. A necromantic recipe. Only necromancers use terms like "living subject".</p><p>In fact, they have more terms to describe the dead subjects than the living ones. They have terms like "sleeping" (the peaceful dead), "walking" (the undead), "seekers" (ghosts, mostly), "awakened" (evolved undead, like revenants), "ascended" (vamps and the like), "animated" (undead servants), and many more.</p><p>Satan: "Pine needles, white crow's feather, manticore egg..."</p><p>Asmodeus: (fret, fret) I wonder if I'd be able to get all of them!</p><p>Asmodeus: If worst comes to worst, I'll ask Solomon. He always has the rarest ingredients, even those that are legendary or impossible to get.</p><p>Satan: "...shadow alpaca's wool, flame salamander's tongue..."</p><p>The flame salamander pokes his head out indignantly from under my cloak.</p><p>Mammon: Hey, we've got one right here! You wanna try and collect his tongue, Asmo?</p><p>The flame salamander flicks his forked tongue out in response.</p><p>That's a long tongue.</p><p>Mammon: I think he's tauntin' you, Asmo. He's baitin' you to give it a try.</p><p>Satan: This face serum of yours is very dubious, Asmo.</p><p>You don't say.</p><p>Asmodeus: I don't mind, as long as it works!</p><p>I don't like the look Asmo is giving my flame salamander. He's sizing him up. Is he considering using a charm?</p><p>MC: ...Satan, you can skip right to the end of the recipe.</p><p>Satan: Mm? Why to the end of it?</p><p>MC: Just do it.</p><p>It's better to let Asmo know as soon as possible. Necromancers only work with one type of living subject...</p><p>Satan: Let's see. The very last ingredient...</p><p>Abruptly, Satan falls silent.</p><p>Necromancers go to great lengths to make their works not available for reading to demons, so it's no wonder Satan did not see it coming.</p><p>Asmodeus: What? <strong>What</strong> is it?</p><p>Satan: Nothing. I suddenly lost interest in reading this, that's all.</p><p>Satan: Asmo, you can have your recipe back.</p><p>Mammon: Wait a second, Satan! Read it out loud, I wanna know what it says at the end!</p><p>Asmodeus: Quickly read it, Satan! My nerves are killing me! My glowing, radiant skin is at stake!</p><p>Satan: All right.</p><p>Satan clears his throat.</p><p>Satan: The very last ingredient is... "a drop of the subject's virgin blood."</p><p>Everyone: ...</p><p>Mammon: Ahahaha! A drop of the <strong>subject's virgin blood</strong>? That is, <strong>Asmo's virgin blood</strong>? And if you use someone else's blood, the serum won't work on Asmo?</p><p>[Leviathan: So you have to be a <strong>virgin</strong> for this serum to work on you?]</p><p>MC: All necromantic recipes for the living are like this.</p><p>Mammon: That's <strong>too bad</strong>, Asmo. Ahahahaha!</p><p>Asmodeus clenches his fists.</p><p>Asmodeus: M-my... my <strong>PERFECT FACE SERUM</strong>!</p><p>Satan: Look on the bright side. At least you didn't have to find all these rare ingredients, only to reach the end and discover the last one.</p><p>Mammon: Ya should give it a try anyway. What's the worst that could happen if ya don't follow the recipe, the serum <strong>melts your face off</strong>?</p><p>Asmodeus: ...</p><p>Asmodeus: Come over here, Mammon.</p><p>Mammon: ...Why?</p><p>Asmodeus: We're brothers, aren't we?</p><p>Mammon: Why would ya suddenly mention that...?</p><p>Satan: I just realized that I have somewhere to be.</p><p>As Asmodeus and Mammon are facing off, Satan quietly slinks away.</p><p>Asmodeus: I suddenly find myself in need of a <strong>blood transfusion</strong>. As my brother, you wouldn't refuse to help me, would you Mammon?</p><p>Mammon: W-what? Hey, don't come any closer. Our blood types don't even match!</p><p>Asmodeus: That's nothing a little <strong>alchemy</strong> can't solve.</p><p>Asmodeus: If you're turned into a blood homunculus and processed in a cauldron, your blood could be refined into something <strong>useful</strong>.</p><p>Apparently, Asmo wants his perfect face serum so much, he's even considering <strong>forbidden practices</strong>. And he's surprisingly knowledgeable.</p><p>Mammon: I'll have you know that I don't meet the recipe's requirement either!</p><p>Asmodeus lets out a humorless, mocking laugh.</p><p>Asmodeus: Don't lie to me. Someone like you can only be a <strong>virgin for a lifetime</strong>.</p><p>Mammon: No, I — wait, what are ya gonna do with that DAGGER, Asmo?</p><p>Asmodeus: I'm going to drain you of <strong>every last drop of your virgin blood</strong>, and <strong>pour it into my own veins</strong>, and then I'm going to <strong>get my perfect face serum</strong> —!</p><p>Mammon: AAAAAAH! No, stay away!</p><p>Asmodeus: Wait up, Mammon!</p><p>Mammon: Who would wait?!</p><p>Mammon is off like the wind, while Asmodeus is chasing after him with a dagger in his hands.</p><p>Meanwhile, a tree has grown out of nowhere, and Beelzebub has climbed it.</p><p>Beelzebub: (munch, munch, munch) The fruit up here is so delicious! It's a <strong>perfect snack</strong>.</p><p>Belphegor: Give me some, Beel...</p><p>Belphegor is floating below on a mattress that looks like a large, soft cloud.</p><p>Mammon and Asmodeus take advantage of a convenient tree to run circles around it.</p><p>[Leviathan: Wait, Mammon, pick up that thing! That thing under the tree!]</p><p>Mammon: What? I'm a little busy here, Levi! In case ya didn't notice, there's a dagger-wielding demon chasin' after me, thirsty for my blood!</p><p>[Leviathan: But I can see a miniature of Ruri-chan, which was never released because it was canceled at the last moment! It's there, and it's real, and it's <strong>perfect</strong>! Pick it up — such a sacred thing must not touch the dirty ground!]</p><p>Asmodeus: Mammon, wait up!</p><p>Mammon: Get away from me, <strong>I'm not a virgin</strong>! Go get Satan, instead!</p><p>Asmodeus: I don't care — I just want to <strong>draw your blood</strong>!</p><p>Mammon: He's not even pretending anymore —! Don't take it out on me, it's not my fault that your recipe turned out to be a dud!</p><p>Welp, this quiet snowy mountain peak has certainly become lively.</p><p>By the way, where is Lucifer?</p><p>I turn, and then I see him. He's standing right here.</p><p>MC: !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Spirit of Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer is completely surrounded by countless little blue lights. So many lights are drawn to him, it increases the illumination around him. They remind me of fireflies.</p><p>Bathed in this luminous lapis-lazuli glow, Lucifer looks like the Spirit of Perfection personified.</p><p>It's a mesmerizing sight. I could gaze at him forever. I never want to stop.</p><p>Fortunately, he doesn't seem to notice my gaze, so I take this opportunity to observe him directly, without holding back.</p><p>Lucifer is dressed in human world clothes, and he wears glasses, which makes him look one thousand percent hotter than usual. Even though his clothes are nothing uncommon, he doesn't look like a human at all. He looks like the demon he is — unsettling and captivating. He's so beautiful that it makes my heart ache.</p><p>MC: How could such a beautiful demon exist?</p><p>???: Yoooo.</p><p>Someone just spoke right into my ear. I feel an intense surge of irritation at the interruption.</p><p>MC: Can this wait? I'm busy with something very important.</p><p>???: <strong>Important</strong>? Like what?</p><p>MC: I'm gazing at Lucifer. This is extremely important.</p><p>???: You're <strong>always</strong> gazin' at Lucifer. Snap out of your trance already. There are other demons out there to look at.</p><p>I don't look away from Lucifer, but I tilt my head slightly. That voice, isn't it —</p><p>At this moment, Lucifer turns and looks directly at me.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Lucifer: I saw what happened with your light.</p><p>...So he saw.</p><p>I thought, for sure, nobody noticed.</p><p>???: What happened? What do ya mean?</p><p>Lucifer's gaze shifts away from me. He's looking at someone behind me. And I just realize that all demon brothers are gathered together here.</p><p>Lucifer: All of you, are you done with your frolicking?</p><p>Asmodeus: I've worked up a sweat chasing Mammon, so now I'm exhausted. All I want is to go back home and take a bath. Let's go home, Lucifer.</p><p>Satan: Wait a moment, Asmo. Adept, did you not receive the Treatise from the Spirit?</p><p>MC: No. My light has disappeared. The Spirit couldn't grant my wish.</p><p>Satan: I see. In this case, I agree with Asmo. We should return to the House of Lamentation, and then I'll help you look for the books I mentioned.</p><p>Mammon: Yeah, let's return. No need to stand here in the cold. That book ya speak of, I'm sure it can be stolen from the Coven. I have certain connections that might help with that.</p><p>[Leviathan: Quickly come back with my miniature of Ruri-chan!]</p><p>Beelzebub: After we return and have a <strong>celebratory feast</strong>, we could work out a new plan of action on a full stomach.</p><p>Belphegor: Good idea... Don't keep standing here watching Lucifer, you'll turn into a snowman... let's go back...</p><p>Lucifer: <strong>Not yet.</strong></p><p>Lucifer reaches out his hand, and numerous little lights land upon his palm, condensing into blue flames. He offers them to me.</p><p>Lucifer: You should try again. Use these lights to make your wish once more.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Lucifer: And this time, phrase your wish differently. Break it down into more manageable fragments. Instead of a book, ask for a page or two. Instead of a physical copy, ask for a chance to read the page once.</p><p>Lucifer: This time, I'm sure it would work.</p><p>I stare at the lights in Lucifer's hand. I never thought that I'd get another chance at this...</p><p>However...</p><p>MC: What about <strong>you</strong>?</p><p>Lucifer: ...</p><p>MC: Don't you have a wish you want granted, too? You should spend all these lights you've managed to attract on getting your own perfect gift.</p><p>Lucifer: There is nothing the Spirit of Perfection can give me that I cannot get myself. I don't need these gifts. I'd rather give this chance to you.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Lucifer is doing <strong>that</strong> again. He's selflessly putting other people first, <strong>again</strong>. How many times has he done that? I've lost count.</p><p>And I find that so distressing that I finally can't remain silent anymore.</p><p>MC: Why do you keep sacrificing yourself for others? It's painful to watch.</p><p>It's even more painful to be the one he's making the sacrifice for.</p><p>MC: It's fine to be selfish, you know. Put your own happiness first!</p><p>Or have you given up on being happy already?</p><p>MC: It's thanks to you that we even managed to release the Spirit of Perfection and make it out safely together, so why should you be <strong>the only one</strong> without a gift?!</p><p>MC: You deserve it. You earned it. So take it.</p><p>MC: Just this once, do you what <strong>you </strong>want!</p><p>Lucifer stares at me for a moment, and suddenly, he smirks.</p><p>Lucifer: I am doing exactly that. It would make me happy to know that you're happy because you got your wish granted.</p><p>MC: But it would make me <strong>more</strong> happy to know that you didn't have to sacrifice your opportunities for lasting happiness and to suffer hardships because of me—!</p><p>Mammon: Ugh, this is <strong>nauseating</strong>. I think I'm going to be <strong>sick</strong>. Human, hurry up and take these lights. I don't want to listen to this sappy conversation anymore!</p><p>[Leviathan: Yeah, Lucifer is perfect in every way already. The Spirit of Perfection can't give him anything he doesn't have. He's like an evolved version of the Spirit of Perfection himself. No need to feel bad for him for taking his lights.]</p><p>Satan: Lucifer, you sound like an <strong>angel</strong>. Someone who doesn't know the true depths of darkness within your heart like I do might even mistake you for a generous, compassionate demon. Adept, don't waste your sympathy on him. If he wants to make himself into a martyr that badly, let him. In fact, <strong>let him perish</strong>.</p><p>Asmodeus: As expected, Lucifer is in a league of his own. There's no need to hesitate, my dear. Take these lights. You'll be playing right into Lucifer's hands by doing so.</p><p>Beelzebub: I agree, you should accept these lights. Lucifer wants you to have them.</p><p>Belphegor: Yes, take them away from Lucifer... they can't grant his <strong>impossible wish</strong> anyway...</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>What the heck... I feel outnumbered...</p><p>Lucifer is smirking again.</p><p>Lucifer: Well, you've heard them. It's extremely rare to see all my brothers in such a <strong>perfect agreement</strong> with each other and with me... wouldn't you agree?</p><p>I mean, he has a point.</p><p>And I don't want to waste Lucifer's good intentions. One way or another, I'll make it up to him.</p><p>At least it's nothing major this time — not like sacrificing his victory in a bloody moon competition, or his life essence, or his very life...</p><p>MC: ...All right. I will gratefully accept them.</p><p>I reach out and take a handful of blue fire from Lucifer's hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Burning Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holding a handful of lapis-lazuli flame, I concentrate on my wish.</p><p>MC: (I want to read a page from <em>A Treatise on Perfection</em>. Just <strong>one</strong> page. I only need to <strong>read it once</strong>.)</p><p>The light in my hands flares brightly —</p><p>— and forms a single burning page, which hovers in the air.</p><p>The words at the top of the page read, in Luminare, the script favored by angels for technical works:</p><p>
  <strong>A Treatise on Perfection</strong>
</p><p>by Srph. Metatron</p><p>My heart sinks.</p><p>This work is written by an <strong>angel</strong>. For some reason, I was sure that the author was a human sorcerer.</p><p>I... have a very bad feeling about this. Not a lot of angels specialize in circles, other than high-rankers, who have all sorts of interests. And the farther up the hierarchy we go, the bigger the trouble is.</p><p>What's more, the rest of the page is completely empty.</p><p>But even as I watch, more words appear on the empty page, as though written by an invisible hand.</p><p>It's the same handwriting as the title.</p><p>It would seem that I'm getting a direct message from the author himself, Metatron.</p><p>I wonder if it's automatic? Or is he actually writing the words personally?</p><p>[Metatron: Angel, your grasp has exceeded your reach. Your thirst for knowledge has been noted, but put this book back on its upper shelf where it belongs.]</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Shouldn't it be, "your reach has exceeded your grasp"? I don't think it's an error. Maybe... Metatron is trying to make a joke? Is he telling me that I'm grasping things that should be out of my reach, thus overstepping my angelic authority?</p><p>His sense of humor is a bit strange, but at least he's getting the message across.</p><p>Also, he thinks I'm an <strong>angel</strong>?</p><p>Just as I'm thinking that, the words are getting crossed out, and then they're wiped away by an invisible eraser.</p><p>A new message appears on the page.</p><p>[Metatron: Demon, you have come this far, but no further. You're like a frog at the bottom of a pot.]</p><p>...Shouldn't it be "a frog at the bottom of a well"? Or is he telling me that I'm going to be cooked and eaten now, because I didn't realize the overwhelming power he holds?</p><p>That's one bloodthirsty angel.</p><p>Also, I'm a <strong>demon</strong> now?</p><p>I can't help but notice that Metatron's handwriting has become <strong>red in color</strong>. I think he's irritated because he confused me for an angel first.</p><p>[Metatron: Prepare to be cooked for your inso —]</p><p>Oh, I really did guess his metaphor correctly!</p><p>Welp, I guess I should prepare myself to <strong>fight a book</strong>.</p><p>At this moment, Metatron's writing pauses, and he scribbles quickly all over his words. Then an invisible eraser wipes away his words, again.</p><p>[Metatron: Human,]</p><p>He's finally figured me out!</p><p>The invisible quill pauses for a moment.</p><p>[Metatron: ...<strong>prepare to be destroyed</strong>.]</p><p>Uh-oh. He's even skipped a weird metaphor, this time. I guess he's not in the mood for niceties anymore.</p><p>It sounds like he means business.</p><p>Actually, I'd rather not have a fight here. My power causes too much widespread damage when it's used. Lucifer and his brothers are right beside me, and I don't want them to be caught in the backlash.</p><p>Not to mention, it's the Spirit of Perfection's <strong>home</strong>. I don't want to demolish it as thanks for it letting me read a page from this book.</p><p>And if I'm honest, I don't want to injure this angel via the page either. Angels, especially high-ranked ones, might look tough, but they're still gentle at the core, they can be surprisingly fragile, especially vulnerable to their inner circle, and easily hurt.</p><p>Angels should be protected at all costs.</p><p>However, it goes without saying that I don't want to be destroyed either. I am yet to read the secrets hidden in this Treatise, and who knows how much metaphysical damage this unknown angel might do to me? I might even end up vaporized completely.</p><p>With no other options left, I decide to distract Metatron with conversation. Hopefully, this isn't just an elaborate automatic trap for anyone who reads the book, and I'll be able to actually talk to him.</p><p>I capture one of the stray lapis-lazuli lights, and wish for a <strong>perfect quill</strong>.</p><p>It works.</p><p>The quill manifests in the air, and it moves according to my instructions, a seamless extension of my will.</p><p>I am writing my own message on the burning page, right under Metatron's.</p><p>[MC: Aren't you going to give me a custom-made metaphor this time?]</p><p>There is a pause.</p><p>[Metatron: ...What?]</p><p>He <strong>replied</strong>!</p><p>I think he sounds surprised. Could it be, this is the first time someone's left a message for him in his book?</p><p>At least his writing isn't <strong>red</strong> anymore.</p><p>I quickly push my advantage.</p><p>[MC: When you thought that I was a demon or an angel, you gave me a specially edited metaphor.]</p><p>[MC: But you didn't give me one when you figured out that I was a human.]</p><p>[MC: I'm saddened by this.]</p><p>There is a long pause.</p><p>[Metatron: ...Fine.]</p><p>Metatron proceeds to wipe the page as usual, before writing more.</p><p>[Metatron: The Ferris wheel of reincarnation is always turning. Human, it's your turn to get on the ride. Hop on.]</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>MC: Snnrk.</p><p>Okay, that was kinda funny. In a dark humor kind of way.</p><p>And at least he doesn't intend to <strong>completely</strong> destroy me. Not anymore, anyway. Things are looking up.</p><p>[MC: Can I choose which ride to get on? The Ferris wheel of fortune is always turning too. I'd rather hop on THAT, instead.]</p><p>[MC: Starting from the ground, the only way to go is up.]</p><p>[Metatron: :) ]</p><p>...Metatron has sent me a smiley! Does that mean his murderous mood has improved? Or maybe it's a threatening kind of smile?</p><p>But no, angels don't do those...right?</p><p>Then I remember Simeon, and I'm no longer so sure.</p><p>As I'm puzzling over the smiley, Metatron erases the page again.</p><p>[Metatron: I have verified that ATOP is still locked in its holding room in the Celestial Realm.]</p><p>ATOP? Wait, is this an acronym for <em>A Treatise on Perfection</em>?</p><p>[Metatron: At least you didn't steal the book in order to read it. You must be accessing it temporarily using metaphysical means.]</p><p>That explains why he's feeling less homicidal all of a sudden.</p><p>But he said that the book is in the Celestial Realm? Don't tell me that the rumor about the Coven having it was <strong>false</strong>?</p><p>That aside, I don't want to continue on this subject. What if he asks me how I'm accessing the book? I don't want to drag the Devildom into my private business...</p><p>[MC: You know, you don't have to erase our words all the time. It's confusing when they disappear. It's like our conversation keeps restarting from the beginning.]</p><p>I wonder what's going to happen if our conversation fills the entire page? Will the page turn? Will I be able to read more than one page if that happens?</p><p>[Metatron: Human, if you believe that your words are worthy of a permanent place in this introduction, then you think too highly of yourself.]</p><p>Oh... so what I'm reading right now is actually an <strong>introduction</strong> to the book?</p><p>[MC: At least leave your own words in. I don't mind if mine disappear.]</p><p>He is slower to reply this time.</p><p>[Metatron: I don't like it when my works are less than perfect.]</p><p>[Metatron: And that includes my writing.]</p><p>This angel is a bit of a perfectionist, huh. In this way, he kinda reminds me of Lucifer.</p><p>[MC: I think it's fine to have a few mistakes in the first draft.]</p><p>[Metatron: Human, you have no idea what you're talking about.]</p><p>But I notice that this time, Metatron does not erase our words right away.</p><p>[MC: I see you hold yourself to high standards. As expected of the one who wrote a work titled <em>A Treatise on Perfection</em>.]</p><p>[MC: Speaking of which, I am very interested in this work of yours.]</p><p>[Metatron: So I've gathered.]</p><p>I'm not sure how I can tell it, but there is a distinct ironic tone to his words.</p><p>I push through regardless.</p><p>[MC: Is it true that you found a way to break the circle of Arc Blaze?]</p><p>[Metatron: Yes.]</p><p>MC: !</p><p>My handwriting turns slightly messy from excitement.</p><p>[MC: How?]</p><p>[Metatron: The process is described in full detail in chapters 72 — 81.]</p><p>[MC: Is there any chance you could let me take a <strong>quick look</strong> at those chapters?]</p><p>[Metatron: <strong>No</strong>.]</p><p>[MC: Oh, come on!!]</p><p>He even told me the chapters' numbers before turning me down flat!</p><p>[MC: If you're going to refuse, then refuse from the start, don't lead me on and get my hopes up!]</p><p>[MC: For an angel, why are you such a TEASE?!]</p><p>[Metatron: ................]</p><p>Metatron sends me a long, dotted line. It is perfectly straight, and fills the page from edge to edge.</p><p>Having used this line to express his speechless feelings, he writes more underneath.</p><p>[Metatron: I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you, but...]</p><p>[Metatron: In addition to the breaking process, these chapters include a full description of Arc Blaze and how it works.]</p><p>[Metatron: Arc Blaze is a causality circle that requires an angel sacrifice to activate.]</p><p>MC: !</p><p>[Metatron: Because it's a causality circle, it's deemed unbreakable. Breaking it by brute force cannot be done without altering the laws of the multiverse. Thus, the target, no matter how powerful, can't escape until the circle finishes its work.]</p><p>[Metatron: Everything related to Arc Blaze is revealed in these chapters.]</p><p>[Metatron: Letting such dangerous knowledge fall into a corrupted human's hands would be irresponsible.]</p><p>This angel even knows that I'm <strong>corrupted</strong>. He's very observant.</p><p>But more importantly...</p><p>[MC: Say, this might sound abrupt, but has the Celestial Realm lost any angels recently for unknown reasons?]</p><p>[MC: You ever heard of any cases where angels just disappear into nowhere and never found again?]</p><p>There is a noticeable pause.</p><p>[Metatron: Why do you ask?]</p><p>Should I tell him?</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Metatron seems extremely knowledgeable. What's more, he possesses exclusive knowledge that no one else has. If I could get him on board, I might finally be able to make some <strong>real progress</strong>.</p><p>Perhaps, this is my only chance to hook him. My lucky chance in this reality...</p><p>I make a split-second decision to share information with an angel whose face I've never seen. The sort of information that I've shared with no one else, except Barbatos, who knows already.</p><p>Or at least <strong>part</strong> of that information, anyway.</p><p>[MC: Someone's been going around the multiverse, drawing Arc Blaze all over the space-time.]</p><p>[MC: If an angel needs to be sacrificed every time, surely the sum total of the Celestial power would decrease?]</p><p>[MC: I wonder if you've noticed any changes in the Essence?]</p><p>There's no way an angel, and a high-ranked at that, wouldn't care about this sort of thing. He would want to stop what the Adversary is doing, for sure. The question is, would he want to cooperate with me?</p><p>Especially if he knew that Diavolo is the target of assassination?</p><p>There's... no need to tell him everything, yet.</p><p>For a while, there is no response. And then our written lines start to burn away.</p><p>Metatron is erasing our conversation again. But this time, he's using <strong>fire</strong>.</p><p>I... I think he's become <strong>a little angry</strong>.</p><p>[MC: H-hey...]</p><p>[Metatron: All angels are accounted for.]</p><p>Yep, he's angry. His writing is literally <strong>ablaze</strong>.</p><p>[Metatron: However...]</p><p>[Metatron: We did lose an unusually large number of protos recently. They disappeared without a trace, and haven't returned to Essence.]</p><p>[Metatron: It's been bothering me. Subconsciously, I turned my attention to examining the practices capable of destroying entities permanently. Unbreakable circles are among them. I thought I was just wasting my time.]</p><p>[Metatron: It turns out the answer has been here all along...]</p><p>Metatron trails off.</p><p>[MC: ...Protos?]</p><p>I thought he might ignore my question, but Metatron replies readily enough.</p><p>[Metatron: Protos are molds for Celestial creations. Some of them might become self-aware with time. Some might eventually be used for creating angels.]</p><p>[Metatron: Protos are very simple. They do nothing but soak up energy, interact with the Celestial Realm, and learn.]</p><p>[Metatron: If it helps, you may view them as AIs in training. Not truly sentient, but with a potential to become so. Many angels view them as cute pets.]</p><p>[Metatron: If you ever meet a proto while in the Celestial Realm, be sure to spend a moment to interact with it. It doesn't matter if you play with it, work together with it, or keep it company. Any lesson is a good lesson. They learn quickly, and you might leave a lasting impression.]</p><p>He's stopped burning the lines away, and he's suddenly become talkative. I have to say, his mood changes quite quickly.</p><p>[MC: So, can protos be used for drawing Arc Blaze?]</p><p>[Metatron: In large enough quantities, why not?]</p><p>[Metatron: I've used a large amount of concentrated Essence to replace an angel sacrifice, myself. That's how I made an Arc Blaze circle to use in my experiments.]</p><p>[Metatron: Although I thought no one but me would be able to use this method. After all, it requires direct access to the Elysium Source. But kidnapping protos... they're so helpless and trusting... who would've thought?]</p><p>His sentences are getting more disjointed. I can practically feel him withdrawing from the conversation. He's getting lost in his thoughts.</p><p>[Metatron: Truly, demons are capable of any atrocities... nowhere do they draw the line, no code of honor, no redeeming qualities, corrupted to the core...]</p><p>He thinks <strong>demons</strong> are behind this?</p><p>[MC: I <strong>really</strong> don't think demons are responsible!]</p><p>[Metatron: Really.]</p><p>I can tell that he doesn't find my words convincing <strong>at all</strong>. I can almost see him sneering at me.</p><p>Should I share more information to convince him? I have a feeling that if I don't, the situation might become worse.</p><p>However, this is not the sort of information I can share at a distance. It needs to be done face to face.</p><p>[MC: Shall we meet at Narrow Way for a little chat? I will explain things there.]</p><p>Narrow Way is neutral ground. It does not belong to any of the Three Realms. There's no reason to refuse, unless he doesn't have the time.</p><p>[MC: During a personal meeting, I'll be able to tell you more.]</p><p>[MC: And I also want to hear what you have to say. I want to know your reasons for blaming demons.]</p><p>Metatron's quill moves, but it's not forming words. He's drawing flawless ellipses. They remind me of planetary orbits, and it takes me a second to realize that he's drawing a gravity well.</p><p>His drawing is so precise, it seems to come alive on the page. Maybe it's just my imagination, but I can almost feel the pull towards it.</p><p>[Metatron: Why don't you come over to the Celestial Realm, instead?]</p><p>H-huh?</p><p>[Metatron: That wasn't a question. You WILL come here, eventually. Everyone does, in the end.]</p><p>[Metatron: And once you're here, removed from the corrupt influence of the Devildom, you will forget all about <strong>defending demons</strong>.]</p><p>[Metatron: In fact, why wait?]</p><p>Before I can respond, the entire page of writing burns away, leaving a blank page.</p><p>The flames leap off the page, and spread to my arms.</p><p>I have no time to react or to feel any fear. I am completely engulfed in brilliant flames. But this fire doesn't burn at all. Instead, it's like a gentle caress, and these flames are —</p><p>MC: — so beautiful —</p><p>I can see my own words reflected on the blank page.</p><p>The world is wavering and shimmering around me, on the verge of disappearing.</p><p>At this moment, I feel a sharp pain in my ear.</p><p><strong>Ow</strong>.</p><p>Wait, I know this sensation. This is —</p><p>The flame salamander has emerged from under my cloak, and he bit me.</p><p>As I blink in confusion, the flame salamander turns his head towards the burning page, opens his mouth, and breathes out an incandescent flame.</p><p>MC: GAH?!</p><p>The combined shock from the bite and the scorching heat radiating from the salamander's flames bring me to my senses. The world comes into sharp focus once more.</p><p>I think... the snow on this entire mountain has melted.</p><p>In front of me, the burning page is hovering, completely intact.</p><p>Only the brilliant, gentle fire is gone. It's been consumed by the scorching salamander flame.</p><p>What... just happened? Did Metatron attempt to transport me to the Celestial Realm?</p><p>As I watch, words appear on the page, written calmly, as though nothing at all has transpired.</p><p>[Metatron: We've spoken for a long time, and I need to get back to my work.]</p><p>[Metatron: I've never considered giving a human access to ATOP, but right now I feel like doing a little experiment.]</p><p>A little experiment?</p><p>Is he going to let me read his work?</p><p>[Metatron: Let's randomize things and see what happens.]</p><p>[Metatron: You wanted to get on the Ferris wheel of fortune, did you not?]</p><p>[Metatron: I will allow you to read two pages of ATOP at random. What you make of that knowledge is up to you.]</p><p>Worse than I hoped for, but better than nothing!</p><p>I want to thank him, but my quill has been burned down in the salamander's flames.</p><p>Before I can finish this thought, Metatron incinerates the entire page into ashes.</p><p>He didn't even bother to say goodbye.</p><p>The ashes swirl in the air, shining brilliantly. Then they separate in half, and solidify into two pages.</p><p>The writing on those pages is completely blurred, and only the number at the bottom is changing wildly, too quickly to follow with a naked eye.</p><p>I force myself out of my stupor, reach out my hand, and touch the page on the left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I called this "A Brief Detour", so why is this the longest after-story yet? I better round it off soon, before it spirals completely out of control.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Treatise on Perfection: An Excerpt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment I touch the page, the number at the bottom freezes. The writing upon the page comes into focus. It reads:</p><p>Chapter 38</p><p>
  <strong>Sol Max</strong>
</p><p>(Absolute Protection)</p><p>The full diagram of the circle follows, complete with the labels and the detailed commentary.</p><p><strong> Jackpot</strong>!</p><p>Even though it's not one of the chapters I wanted, this is <strong>the next best thing</strong>.</p><p>It turns out that Metatron really broke <strong>all</strong> the unbreakable circles, regardless of whether they're harmful or beneficial. And, as he mentioned before, he prefaced each process by describing the circle itself, how it's drawn, and how it works.</p><p>And I got a page with such a description. Of a <strong>beneficial</strong> circle.</p><p>I hurriedly begin to memorize the diagram, as the burning writing sizzles, wavers, and chars precariously. It has many complex and intricate patterns, but I recognize quite a few of them already. After you learn your first thousand circles, it becomes easier to learn new ones.</p><p>Sol Max is <strong>extremely</strong> powerful. Unfortunately, I've never been able to get my hands on it, as it's exclusive to the Celestial Realm. Angels specialize in protective circles, and they <strong>really</strong> don't like sharing.</p><p>But now, I might be able to use it for protection. I'm going to see for myself just how unbreakable the fabled Sun shield is.</p><p>Just as I manage to grasp the nature of the circle completely, the page flares and turns to ashes.</p><p>All right, let's keep going!</p><p>I reach out, and touch the second page.</p><p>The writing comes into focus.</p><p>
  <strong>The Afterword </strong>
</p><p>(to be added later)</p><p>That is all.</p><p>The rest of the page is empty.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>I only read three pages out of this book, and two of them were introduction and afterword. What are the chances?</p><p>Hold on.</p><p>I think there are two more faint lines at the very bottom! I didn't notice them at first through the incandescent flames.</p><p>
  <strong>References:</strong>
</p><p>1) <em>How to Bake Pie</em> by Mg. Alexander</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Wait, isn't that —</p><p>The page incinerates.</p><p>Bright white light floods me. I squeeze my eyes shut.</p><p>I feel like I've just been released from a spell, or perhaps from being immersed in a book. Gradually, I become aware of the world around me once more.</p><p>Before I can completely get my bearings, someone pulls me into a tight hug.</p><p>It's Lucifer. I can tell even with my eyes closed.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>I can hear the demon brothers speaking in agitated voices, all at once.</p><p>Beelzebub: Human, are you all right?</p><p>Mammon: When ya read that page, ya became all shiny and transparent-like —</p><p>Satan: It's like you were about to disappear.</p><p>Belphegor: Are you still here?</p><p>Asmodeus: — and then the flames all over you, the brilliant flames —</p><p>Satan: Those were the Celestial flames of Judgement.</p><p>[Leviathan: What's happening? I can't see anything! What's going on?]</p><p>Beelzebub: That Treatise is to blame.</p><p>Belphegor: With a title like that, I should've known it was bad news.</p><p>Satan: I just remembered where I've heard about it. The author is —</p><p>Mammon: — for a moment, it looked like —</p><p>Asmodeus: — we really thought that you were going to be —</p><p>Satan: — <strong>taken away</strong>.</p><p>Lucifer is holding me close so tightly, I can't move at all. I can feel his heart beating at a frantic pace.</p><p>I speak in a muffled voice, my face pressed into his chest.</p><p>MC: Imph fine. Muph saphamanph burnph Celespmrm phlames.</p><p>I can't even understand my own words, but the demon brothers cheer in response.</p><p>Mammon: Ahahaha, this flame salamander is very useful! I like him. Maybe I could teach him tricks, like to breathe fire on command?</p><p>Satan: Flame salamanders are amazing. Such a powerful Infernal fire that's even able to counter Celestial flames is admirable. I <strong>knew</strong> flame salamanders were one of the most worthy creations!</p><p>Belphegor: Where'd all the snow go? It's getting too hot under my blanket...</p><p>Beelzebub: The flame salamander must be hungry after using up that much flame.</p><p>MC: Yesh, hissh vmry humphy!</p><p>Satan: In that case, let's take the remaining wishing lights, and turn them all into perfect Essences of Fire. Help me, Mammon, Beel.</p><p>Satan, it's like you're reading my mind! I really wanted to do that.</p><p>Asmodeus: Lucifer, you brute, loosen your hold a little! Can't you see you're squeezing this human too tightly? The poor thing can hardly speak.</p><p>I frown.</p><p>MC: Imph fine.</p><p>Asmodeus: My dear, there is no need to put up a brave front.</p><p>MC: Npho, really, Imph goodsh —</p><p>Asmodeus: I'm sure you must have suffered a <strong>fright</strong> because of all that Celestial fire. Lucifer doesn't know how to treat a human gently. Come to Asmo's arms, I will comfort you —</p><p>Mammon: Asmo, you perv, keep your hands to yourself!</p><p>Asmodeus: Excuse me? I'll have you know that my intentions are genuine!</p><p>Mammon: Genuinely <strong>pervy</strong>, maybe.</p><p>Satan: Mammon, bring your lights to me. I'll wish them into the perfect Essences of Fire.</p><p>Mammon: I can do that myself.</p><p>Satan: There is a chance you might wish them into something useless subconsciously, like a perfectly shaped gold coin.</p><p>Mammon: ...Ya do have a point.</p><p>[Leviathan: Um...]</p><p>[Leviathan: Lucifer, how about all of you return home now? I ordered takeout for everyone.]</p><p>Lucifer: ...</p><p>Reluctantly, Lucifer releases me.</p><p>I look up at him.</p><p>His face is pale. Despite the increased temperature in this area, he looks chilled to the bone.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>I take his hands. They're icy cold.</p><p>I bow my head, and try to warm his hands with my breath.</p><p>As I look up again to examine him, our eyes meet.</p><p>At this moment, the flame salamander emerges from under my cloak, and skitters up my shoulder.</p><p>Lucifer's gaze shifts to my shoulder, and his eyes widen.</p><p>He tilts his head, just in time to avoid a large burst of <strong>flame </strong>shooting at his face.</p><p>The fire nearly sears his hair.</p><p>Everyone: ...</p><p>The flame salamander, having done this mischief, buries himself under my cloak again, and he even scoots under my shirt, for maximum safety.</p><p>I'm speechless. I have no idea why he's suddenly lashed at Lucifer.</p><p>Satan is the first to react to what happened.</p><p>Satan: <strong>GOOD</strong> flame salamander!</p><p>Satan: Here, your excellent behavior deserves a <strong>treat</strong>!</p><p>Satan offers the flame salamander a perfect Essence of Fire. Salamander's long tongue extends from under my collar, snatches the Essence, and hides again.</p><p>Flame Salamander: (crunch, crunch!)</p><p>Mammon: Here's one from me, too! Remember, salamander, ya must always act like this, and not let anyone close to this human — except me, who gives you food!</p><p>Mammon offers up his Essence of Fire. This, too, is snatched away.</p><p>Flame Salamander: (chomp, chomp!)</p><p>The flame salamander devours the perfect Essences of Fire under the safety of my cloak.</p><p>Asmodeus: Oh, oh — in this case, there's one from me, too! Please add me to the inner circle of those who can approach this human!</p><p>Flame Salamander: (munch, munch!)</p><p>Beelzebub: Here are two from me and Belphie.</p><p>Flame Salamander: (crunch, chomp, chew, GULP!)</p><p>[Leviathan: Uwaaaaa! That's it, I've had <strong>enough</strong>!]</p><p>[Leviathan: It's so frustrating that I can't do anything but listen and watch! Next time, I'll definitely leave my room and go on an adventure together with everyone...!]</p><p>[Leviathan: I want to give this flame salamander some food too!]</p><p>...All of these Essences originate from the lights that Lucifer attracted in the first place, you know.</p><p>Lucifer: ...Levi, please order an extra takeout dish for me. I want to eat some <strong>flame salamander soup</strong>.</p><p>Flame Salamander: (crunch, chew — cough, cough!)</p><p>My clothes are smoking...</p><p>Satan: Oi! Lucifer, how could you say something like that!</p><p>MC: I, I think this flame salamander was only trying to warm you up, Lucifer! He noticed that you looked cold...</p><p>Lucifer: Yes, I'm sure he had good intentions.</p><p>Lucifer: I think you'd best return him to his <strong>master</strong> at the first opportunity.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>There is a flare of an opening teleport.</p><p>Lucifer: Let's return home. As an exception, we can skip the lecture and proceed directly to dinner.</p><p>Beelzebub: Finally, a celebratory feast!</p><p>Belphegor: It's only takeout, Beel...</p><p>Beelzebub: A celebratory takeout!</p><p>As the portal takes us away, I slip my hand into my pocket, and close it around a ragged, thin brochure.</p><p>Sure enough, it's still here.</p><p><strong> How to Bake Pie</strong> by Mg. Alexander.</p><p>The book number one listed as a reference by Metatron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Making Pancakes With Solomon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several hours later...</p><p>After the dinner at the House of Lamentation, I leave the lucky reality Triple-Seven, and now I'm visiting Solomon at his home.</p><p>MC: Master, is it possible for a flame salamander to overeat?</p><p>I present the flame salamander to Solomon, who examines him.</p><p>The flame salamander is sprawled upon my palm, his smoldering eyes half-closed. He has become round in shape, and he's belching smoke and little flames.</p><p>Solomon: ...How many Essences of Fire did he have?</p><p>MC: I'm not sure. At least five perfect ones, at first. But Levi also gave him a bunch of normal ones at dinner.</p><p>Solomon shakes his head in disapproval.</p><p>Solomon: Perfect Essences of Fire are exceptionally pure. He's not used to such high concentration, and it made him a bit bloated and dazed.</p><p>MC: Is he going to be all right?</p><p>Solomon: He'll be fine once he digests it all.</p><p>Solomon: Place him into the furnace, so that he can process all that extra Essence into alchemical flame.</p><p>I do as instructed. The flame salamander breathes fire into the furnace, and alchemical flame roars up with a force that gives me a start.</p><p>Sheesh, is he a flame salamander or a little dragon?</p><p>The flame salamander stretches among the flames, looking like he's perked up a bit.</p><p>Solomon: I know both of us had dinner already, but should I make dessert?</p><p>I contemplate this highly perilous question. I'm not really hungry, but...</p><p>MC: Master, I want to eat pancakes.</p><p>MC: I'll help make them, too.</p><p>Perhaps, if I get involved in the cooking process, damage could be contained.</p><p>Solomon: Very well. The flour should be —</p><p>He opens a kitchen cabinet, and is surprised to see it filled with luxurious soap.</p><p>MC: ...Here.</p><p>I open the wardrobe. Here, behind a stack of towels, there is a bag of flour.</p><p>Solomon: Woah!</p><p>Solomon: What is it doing <strong>there</strong>? And how did you know it'd be in the wardrobe?</p><p>MC: I saw you put it in there.</p><p>At the time, he was reading a book and taking notes while carrying that bag of flour, so he was probably not entirely aware of what he was doing.</p><p>I help Solomon locate the rest of the ingredients, and we start a pancake mixture.</p><p>Both of us work in the same bowl.</p><p>MC: Master, have you ever heard about an angel named Metatron?</p><p>Solomon inclines his head. He doesn't seem surprised by my question.</p><p>Solomon: Have you tried searching for him on the Devilnet?</p><p>MC: Yes, and I couldn't find a single mention.</p><p>Solomon: That's because there is no angel named Metatron.</p><p>Solomon: There is one angel, however, who uses "Srph. Metatron" as his pen name.</p><p>Solomon: Although you would only ever see that pen name if you read a work of his. It's not recorded anywhere else.</p><p>Solomon: He doesn't really like writing all that much, and he's only ever written three works. One in the past, and it's a pretty concise laboratory log. One in the future, and it's an observation journal of the stars. One in the present, and he's still working on it.</p><p>Solomon: All three works are extremely highly sought after. The two released works are crucial to our understanding of the laws of the multiverse, to the foundation of metaphysics, and to the development of the entire magical theory.</p><p>Solomon: The observation journal, in particular, contains vital information —</p><p>Solomon cuts himself off abruptly.</p><p>MC: ?</p><p>Solomon: ...Anyway, the work in progress is titled "A Treatise on Perfection," and it will probably never be released. We're all quite sure that he's writing it simply to organize his thoughts.</p><p>Solomon: In all likelihood, not even <strong>angels</strong> will be allowed to read it.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>I didn't know that ATOP was a work in progress. And it was never even meant to be read...</p><p>No wonder Metatron was feeling murderous when he discovered me reading his work. He calmed down a bit when he confirmed that I didn't steal it, but it was still quite an intrusion on my part.</p><p>Considering the circumstances, he was quite patient with me.</p><p>Solomon: I've heard rumors that the Coven got their hands on that work, but that's pure nonsense, of course.</p><p>Solomon: Any human who tries to read a page from that book will be <strong>incinerated</strong>.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Solomon, you're <strong>not</strong> putting me at ease. And why do you say that with a <strong>smile</strong>?</p><p>I am pretty sure that Solomon already knows that I've read ATOP. I think that put him on edge... He seems a bit agitated.</p><p>I guess, since Solomon is tense himself, he doesn't want me to feel at ease either...</p><p>Lost in my thoughts, I reach out and take a bottle of what feels like baking powder. I measure it out, and add it to our mixture, just as Solomon adds a generous amount of baking soda (which, for some reason, is <strong>red</strong>.)</p><p>We begin stirring the mixture.</p><p>MC: What is Metatron's real name?</p><p>Solomon: I don't know.</p><p>...It's pretty rare to hear those words from Solomon.</p><p>MC: What does he look like?</p><p>Solomon: I don't know.</p><p>MC: Really?</p><p>There is disbelief in my voice.</p><p>Solomon: I've never seen his face. There are no pictures of him — they simply do not exist.</p><p>Pictures of him <strong>do not exist</strong>? There is something off about that phrasing. Shouldn't it be, "he doesn't like having his picture taken"? And Solomon says it with such certainty, too — as though it's some sort of inalterable law of multiverse.</p><p>MC: You must know something about him.</p><p>Solomon: Yes, I suppose I do know some things.</p><p>Solomon: He is Lucifer's Father, the current Lord of Heaven.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>
  <strong>What?</strong>
</p><p>Solomon drops that little bit of information in an offhand manner, without batting an eye. But I didn't expect this at all!</p><p>The whole conversation I've had with Metatron is suddenly seen in a new light.</p><p>Metatron is the current Lord of Heaven?</p><p>I remember what he told me at the end.</p><p>
  <em> Let's randomize things and see what happens.</em>
</p><p>That is, "let's give this clearly corrupt human with shady intentions and demonic affiliations a random access to my powerful knowledge on a whim, and then sit back and watch the inevitable mayhem that ensures"?</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>The Celestial Realm has NO hope. We're ALL doomed.</p><p><strong>plop</strong>.</p><p>What's that?</p><p>An odd sound draws my attention. We both look down at our bowl.</p><p>Our pancake mixture is <strong>rising</strong>.</p><p>I... don't think it's supposed to do that.</p><p>Even as we watch, the batter is rising rapidly. It keeps RISING!</p><p>Solomon: Uh-oh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Solomon and His Apprentice vs. an Uncontrollable Welling Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>glub.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>glob.</strong>
</p><p>The rising pancake batter yanks the spoons out of our hands and swallows them.</p><p>
  <strong>chomp. chomp.</strong>
</p><p>The spoons disappear within, leaving not a trace. The batter flares with a satisfied, malicious light.</p><p>Meanwhile, the bowl is sizzling and melting, as though eaten by a corrosive acid.</p><p>MC and Solomon: !</p><p>Menacingly, the substance wells up from its bowl of origin towards Solomon.</p><p>MC: !!</p><p>I grab a small cauldron and slam it over the bowl, trapping the sinister batter inside before it can swallow up Solomon's arm.</p><p>Solomon follows with a spell that fuses the cauldron shut and wraps a black chain around the whole thing.</p><p>
  <strong> rattle. RATTLE!</strong>
</p><p>The chain is straining, on the verge of breaking, as the thing within is trying to break free.</p><p>This... isn't looking good <strong>at all</strong>.</p><p>I grab the chained cauldron containing the batter and dash out of the kitchen, with Solomon following at my heels.</p><p>Solomon: This way — the containment chamber —!</p><p>I kick open the door he pointed at, toss the chained cauldron inside, and slam the door shut again.</p><p>Solomon activates the seal upon the door.</p><p>It's a magnificent clockwork formation, rotating and glowing as it warps reality around it. At any other time, I would've taken a moment to admire it, but now I'm anxiously listening to the sounds inside.</p><p>CRACK.</p><p>
  <strong> KABOOM.</strong>
</p><p>The whole house shakes and trembles, as the seal scintillates precariously.</p><p>From the sound of it, the <strong>thing</strong> within (I hesitate to call it <strong>batter</strong>) has broken out of the cauldron, expanded to fill the entire containment chamber, and now it's trying to break free from the confines of the seal.</p><p>MC: Will the seal hold...?</p><p>Solomon: It should...</p><p>Solomon doesn't sound too certain.</p><p>He adds a pair of black chains on top of the seal.</p><p>The shaking and ramming inside subside.</p><p>Whew.</p><p>The situation seems to be under control for now, but it's still too early to relax. I can still hear PLOP, PLOP, as the thing within is exploring the boundaries of its prison.</p><p>Solomon: I don't think we'll be having dessert.</p><p>MC: Y-yeah, things aren't looking great with the batter...</p><p>To think that I believed damage could be contained if I got involved in the cooking. The result was exactly the opposite.</p><p>MC: But even so, I'm glad I was able to talk to you. You always have the most useful information.</p><p>Solomon: ...</p><p>Solomon: Yes, I do. Even though I don't know everything, I do know more than most humans... or demons.</p><p>Solomon: That's why, I'm a little confused right now...</p><p>MC: ?</p><p>Solomon: Why haven't you asked me about <em>A Treatise on Perfection</em> before going on your reckless adventure?</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Solomon: I could've told you all about it. That would've saved you a lot of time and trouble chasing false leads.</p><p>MC: I <strong>did</strong> ask you.</p><p>Solomon: !</p><p>Solomon: I don't recall you ever asking me such a question.</p><p>MC: I am not surprised. You were working on your experiment when I asked you, and you were really focused on it. I don't think you even realized that I was here.</p><p>Solomon: ...If you know that, then why did you choose such a moment to ask me?</p><p>MC: That's because... sometimes, when you're concentrating like that, you could absentmindedly give a <strong>really detailed answer</strong>.</p><p>MC: More detailed than you normally would have.</p><p>Solomon: ...How devious of you.</p><p>MC: Of course, that doesn't happen all the time. Most of the time, you wouldn't even hear my question, or react to my presence at all. Or you would answer a question I haven't asked.</p><p>MC: Or you'd say something completely unrelated.</p><p>MC: Just like it happened then.</p><p>Solomon: What happened that time?</p><p>MC: I asked you, "Master, have you ever heard about <em>A Treatise on Perfection</em>?"</p><p>MC: And you said —</p><p>I don't want to continue, so I fall silent.</p><p>Solomon: What did I say?</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>I can't hold it back anymore!</p><p>Before I can stop, the words spill out.</p><p>MC: You said, "Yes, Asmo, you can put your <strong>soaps</strong> wherever you want! And by the way, when should I expect your <strong>chocolates</strong>?"</p><p>Solomon: ...</p><p>MC: Since when is Asmo <strong>moving in with you</strong> and moves his stuff over? Why did neither of you tell me anything? Why am I being kept out of the loop? And, it's not like it's any of my business, but — why are you asking <strong>him</strong> for chocolates?!</p><p>MC: I can make tastier chocolates than Asmo —!</p><p>Solomon: ...</p><p>MC: He'll probably just buy them in the store, anyway!</p><p>Solomon: ...</p><p>MC: No, he'll probably even reuse the ones he received from his admirers! And who knows what might be in those chocolates? They're probably chock full of aphrodisiacs! Chocolates with such a shady origin — are you really sure you want to carelessly eat them?</p><p>MC: If you end up seduced, those demons might just eat your soul!</p><p>Solomon: ...</p><p>MC: Master, I am saying this because I am worried about you. I hope you will reconsider and not eat them!</p><p>Solomon: ...</p><p>H-hey, what's with that expression on his face?</p><p>MC: Master, are you... laughing?</p><p>Solomon gets his expression under control in a hurry. But his eyes are still sparkling with mirth. I can <strong>tell</strong> he's barely restraining himself from bursting out laughing.</p><p>Solomon: Not at all, I'm just surprised.</p><p>Solomon: Such a small thing has upset you enough that you rushed away on a reckless escapade without telling me or leaving a message first?</p><p>MC: It's not a <strong>small thing</strong> —!</p><p>BOOM. <strong>BOOM</strong>.</p><p>Oh, no.</p><p>The floor is vibrating under our feet. From the sound of it, the pancake batter is trying to break out of the chamber by demolishing the floor.</p><p>Solomon and I exchange glances. Then we sprint downstairs.</p><p>We end up in the storeroom, which is right underneath the containment chamber.</p><p>Solomon reinforces the ceiling with a mesh of fractal seals, while I pour a bit of extra power from time to time into his work.</p><p>This is not the first time we're working in tandem, and I always get nervous whenever he asks me to reinforce his formations. I am worried that I might ruin his delicate weavings with my out-of-control output.</p><p>But right now, it seems we have no choice. It's necessary to make the barrier as strong as possible.</p><p>Fortunately, it's going smoothly enough.</p><p>At last, the reinforced mesh is complete, the ceiling is glowing with a steady dark light, and the BOOM, BOOM from above has stopped.</p><p>We can finally catch our breaths.</p><p>Solomon: If you really want to know, Asmodeus isn't moving into my house.</p><p>Solomon: He's been begging me to let him store his soaps here, because his stash of luxurious soaps has been disappearing rapidly, and he suspects Mammon is to blame.</p><p>Solomon: As for his chocolates, he expects to receive a large amount of them from his admirers today, and he doesn't want Mammon to resell them, so he wanted to bring them over for safekeeping temporarily.</p><p>MC: Oh...</p><p>Solomon: I don't like the idea of my house being used as a storeroom, because I have plenty of things I need to store, myself. So I was planning to refuse him.</p><p>Solomon: But apparently, without realizing it, I must have given him a go-ahead on the storing of soaps.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>It... looks like I completely misunderstood the situation. Talk about a massive overreaction...</p><p>I am probably going to become mortified because of my outburst later, but right now, I only feel immense relief.</p><p>Solomon is smiling.</p><p>Solomon: Speaking of homemade chocolates... Why don't we —</p><p>RUMBLE. <strong>RUMBLE!</strong></p><p>Oh no. Not again.</p><p>We look up simultaneously.</p><p>
  <strong>RUUUUMBLE!</strong>
</p><p>MC: It's trying to break through the ceiling this time!</p><p>Solomon: This way — to the roof!</p><p>We make it to the roof at a run, and Solomon installs an emergency temporal dome.</p><p>Fortunately, a dome shape is relatively easy to pour my power in, so I have no trouble reinforcing it, and I manage to finish my part quickly.</p><p>Inside the dome, it's quiet, and time holds still.</p><p>Exhausted, I lean against the dome's wall.</p><p>Solomon: You know, when I emerged from my experiment and discovered that you ran off to that alternative reality, I received a bit of a shock.</p><p>Solomon: After all, that reality is <strong>extremely unlucky</strong>.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>My lucky reality Triple-Seven is actually <strong>unlucky</strong>?</p><p>I don't doubt Solomon words, but now I'm confused.</p><p>Solomon: Whenever you go there, it's like the circumstances conspire to make your journey as disastrous as possible. You end up in the <strong>worst situations imaginable</strong>.</p><p>Solomon: That's why I have to constantly keep my eye on you and interfere frequently while you're there.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Solomon: I even made a specially enchanted vehicle designed to shield you from any and all harm during your travels. But it ended up a double-edged sword.</p><p>Solomon: When you sent me that picture from the hideout, I knew things were on the verge of disaster. So I immediately contacted Lucifer, who interrogated Leviathan, who folded instantly.</p><p>Solomon: Ever since that moment, Leviathan had been reporting to Lucifer everything that was happening. That is how Lucifer was able to conveniently arrive on site in time. Although he had to teleport using six different portals.</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>Lucifer said, "I was in the area"...</p><p>Solomon: Then I established a temporary familiar link with that flame salamander, and had him drink your blood, in order to strengthen his flame.</p><p>Solomon: When you faced the Celestial flames of Judgement, I channeled some of my own power through the familiar link with the salamander, to counteract the flames.</p><p>Solomon: Fortunately, it worked. Even so, it was a very <strong>close call</strong>.</p><p>Solomon: And you've drawn the attention of Numeron.</p><p>MC: ...Numeron?</p><p>Solomon: Ah, that... is how sorcerers refer to the one occupying the highest position in the Celestial hierarchy.</p><p>I see.</p><p>I thought that reality was lucky because of pure chance. But it turns out, all this time, Solomon has been making it lucky for me.</p><p>Solomon takes my hand.</p><p>MC: !</p><p>Solomon: Don't go there anymore. It's too dangerous. I don't want to imagine what might happen next...</p><p>MC: ...</p><p>MC: All right.</p><p>It's just one reality. There are many others. I only went there because I thought it was lucky in the first place. And I don't want to trouble Solomon.</p><p>There is no reason to leave anymore.</p><p>MC: I won't go to Triple-Seven again. I promise.</p><p>MC: I've been planning on staying here for a while, anyway.</p><p>Solomon smiles in triumph.</p><p>At this moment, the dome glows with a soft green light.</p><p>Solomon: It looks like the substance inside the containment chamber has become inactive.</p><p>Solomon: Shall we go and check it out?</p><p>MC: Sure, why not?</p><p>Solomon removes the dome, and we return to the containment chamber, where he deactivates the seal.</p><p>...As expected, the entire chamber is filled with batter. And it's shrinking rapidly.</p><p>But it's not moving as though it has life and will of its own anymore.</p><p>I scoop a handful.</p><p>MC: Hmm. The texture isn't bad.</p><p>Solomon: Don't tell me that you still want to cook it...?</p><p>MC: It'd be a waste of this entire mixing process if we didn't, wouldn't it?</p><p>Solomon: It's true that the containment chamber is just a big cauldron. It's completely sterilized and non-reactive, after all. Although I don't normally use this chamber for cooking... it's mostly for dangerous alchemical experiments.</p><p>MC: First time for everything, right?</p><p>We smile at each other.</p><p>Having scooped some batter into a new bowl, we return to the kitchen, where we bake pancakes on the alchemical flame. The flame salamander is watching the process curiously from inside the furnace.</p><p>MC: Are you still connected to him through the familiar link?</p><p>Solomon: No, the temporary link has dissolved already.</p><p>MC: He seems to like you. It's too bad for him that you don't want a permanent bond with him.</p><p>I can relate to this flame salamander. After all, Solomon is always keeping me at a certain distance too. For example, we're yet to have a formal rite...</p><p>I flip half of the pancakes, while Solomon flips the other half.</p><p>MC: I wonder, could it be that you don't like fire-based creatures because they remind you of a dragon?</p><p>Solomon: ...What's that supposed to mean?</p><p>MC: Nothing, nothing...</p><p>I take a bite out of my pancake.</p><p>MC: (munch, munch, gulp)</p><p>MC: Oh? This... doesn't taste too bad!</p><p>
  <strong>The End.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, it's done! I thought I was never going to go back to the side characters. Whenever the story gathers momentum like this, it becomes hard to stop. (I blame Lucifer for this extended detour.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>